Their Lives
by angie2282
Summary: Wendy, Kevin, Adie, and Freddy beat Death for good. But their lives aren't over. Follow them as they struggle with their work lives and personal lives and there might even be a few deaths involved. Finished.
1. Sign up!

Ok I'm now writing a story of Wendy, Kevin, Adie, and Freddy's lives after they defeat death. This won't follow the pattern of my other stories because there won't be much deaths and the ones that there are won't have anything to do with Death/Bludworth. So this is NOT a part of my previous trilogy. Now this story will explain the character's work lives, personal lives, yada yada yada… It's actually also going to have a few characters that you can create that will appear in Wendy, Kevin, Adie, and Freddy's lives. Here's what I'm going to need:

Mean girl at work (Girl)

Baby-sitter (Girl)

Convict (Guy)

Police officer (Guy)

College student (Girl)

Bookstore worker (Guy)

College Jock (Guy)

Hairstylist (either gender)

I'm also going to need the following for these characters:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Physical Description:

Drinks/Swears:

Other:

Thank you all so much for reading, you all rock! Oh mean girl at work has already been taken, it was PM'd to me.


	2. Cemetery Creeps

Wendy Christensen raised her head heavily and winced when she tried to move her leg. It was broken. Wendy looked around and had to hold back a sob. Her two new college friend's mangled bodies along with others were strewn around her. She looked away dejectedly. Suddenly, she turned her head at the sound of an incoming subway train. It was coming straight at her with no plans of stopping. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from Wendy's lips seconds before the train smashed into her.

*** Wendy shot up from her bed and she wiped her sweaty forehead. Another nightmare. She looked to her side and saw that Kevin was still deeply asleep. She quietly stepped out of bed and grabbed a sweater from the coat rack and wrapped it around herself. She slipped into a pair of worn out but comfortable sneakers on the way out of her room, dropped her cell phone in her pocket, and closed the door silently. On the way out she peeped inside Jason's room. He was lying peacefully in his crib. Wendy smiled softly and left the house. The cool brisk air of the humble town of McKinley hit her as soon as she left. The black sky above glimmered when Wendy neared the cemetery which was only two minutes away from her apartment. As freaky as it was, the cemetery was the one place she felt calm and safe especially at night. She knew people found this creepy and she did herself but if it calmed her down after one of her nightmares she didn't care. The gate to the cemetery was locked. Naturally.

Wendy crouched down beside the gate and pulled up the hood of her sweater. When she was sure that she was covered well enough, she astral projected inside. Astral Wendy looked over the gate at the real Wendy, satisfied that no one would see her there. She was wrong.

Astral Wendy stuck her hands in her pockets and began trotting down the grassy lanes towards Jason's grave. When he was alive, Jason was laid-back and could always get her control-freak tendencies to subside for a while and he'd calm her down instantly. In death he had the same effect which is why she always visited his grave. She also visited everyone else's graves but not as much as Jason's. Wendy sat down in front of the plaque and did the one thing she always hated doing when she came here; she began thinking about Jason.

Obviously when you go to someone's grave it's because you miss them and want to think about the good times you shared. But with Jason, thinking about him just brought in a rush of guilt and frustration. It made her think about stuff that she liked to keep buried deep inside. What if Jason had been in Kevin's place and he had lived? If they were both alive would she still have chosen Kevin? Did she really love Kevin more than Jason or had she just been on the rebound? All those questions haunted her constantly on her weekly visits to his grave. She never bothered to try and answer them but they were still there bouncing around in her head.

Wendy put her head down and breathed slowly, the air brushing through her hair. Suddenly, the air brushed past her coldly. It sent a recognizable chill down her side and she gasped. Was it back? Was Death back? She jumped to her feet and darted her eyes in all directions. The wind swept through the trees and it seemed to moan menacingly. Wendy backed away from Jason's grave quickly and stumbled on a tombstone. Disgusted she staggered away still looking at her surroundings in paranoia.

All of a sudden, she heard a thumping sound near the gate and she rushed over just in time to see a burly man with a wool mask knocking the real Wendy out with the butt of the gun. She really didn't need any help being knocked out but the real Wendy stumbled to the floor, lifelessly. The man yanked her hood off and began dragging her away. Astral Wendy dashed to the gate and pushed it roughly open. The gate creaked loudly, causing the masked man to look over. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Astral Wendy but he instantly caught his cool and shot the gun at her. Wendy dodged the bullets and fell against a tree. She managed to grab her cell phone from her pocket but didn't get a chance to dial it as she dodged another attack. Her elbows smacked hardly against the number 'one' on her cell just as the man walked over. He had abandoned the real Wendy on the ground behind them and was now advancing on astral Wendy. The masked man stepped on her cell phone, crunching it, as someone on the other line received her call.

"Bye bitch." The hoarse voice mocked.

Wendy projected back to her body just as the man pulled the trigger. However, since Wendy had been knocked out by the gun she was now uselessly lying on the ground. The masked killer was stunned at Wendy's disappearance and he searched the area with his eyes, confused. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Wendy's body. Underneath the mask, Creightonne Black grinned maniacally.

"Police, drop your weapon!" A rough voice demanded from behind him.

Creightonne spun around to see Kevin Fischer, gun in hand and blue eyes blazing.

"Drop your weapon!" he repeated.

Creightonne began to put the weapon down but stopped, sprang to the side, and shot at Kevin. Kevin dodged the bullet but it still grazed him on the arm. Kevin began shooting at Creightonne who ran away, stopping to angrily kick Wendy's body. Kevin painfully stood up and followed Creightonne, shooting until he was lost from sight. He then hurried over to Wendy's side and shook her gently. "Wen, Wendy are you ok?" he cried.

Wendy's eyes flickered open at the sound of her husband's voice. "I'm fine." She coughed. "How did you know I was here?"

"You called me and the phone went dead. I figured something was wrong and I came over here because this is where you always come in the middle of the night." He answered, putting an arm around her waist and helping her up.

Wendy realized that he was number 'one' on her speed dial and she laughed weakly with relief. "Thank god you came. Is your arm ok?"

"Eh just a little bleeding, no big deal. But we have to get you to the hospital."

"No way. I work there I don't want any more of the place. I've got the things to treat this at home let's just go there."

"I'm still calling a doctor."

"What doctor makes house calls let alone in the middle of the night?"

"No one…but I'm calling Dr. Springer in the morning."

"Ugh he's going to think I'm a total klutz."

"You were knocked out by a raving lunatic with a gun. I don't think that counts as clumsy just unlucky."

Wendy sighed. "Fine."

They arrived to their apartment building and Kevin unlocked the door, led Wendy to the bed, and grabbed the First-Aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He handed it to Wendy who ordered him to sit down and pull up his sleeve. While she tended to his wound she asked, "Any idea who that guy was?"

"He was masked so no, but there aren't that many crazy gunmen in McKinley so I'm sure he's on our radar. I'll check up on it tomorrow at the station. Are you sure you're ok?"

Wendy nodded as she injected Kevin on the arm with a numbing medicine. "Kevin I'm ok, now hold still."

Kevin grinned. "Wow once a control freak always a control freak." He joked.

Wendy was now stitching his wound when she glared at him. "Funny."

She finished stitching his wound and pulled down his sleeve. "You're good to go." She told him.

"What about you?"

"I only need some aspirin and a warm towel for my head that's all."

"So that huge cut on your forehead is fine?"

"Oh that. Just disinfect it for me please and wrap it up."

Kevin took an antiseptic wipe from the kit and dabbed at Wendy's forehead. She winced and closed her eyes until she felt the stinging sensation stop and a cloth was wrapped on top of her cut. "Get some rest while I get that aspirin and towel for you. I also have to call in this attack, Ryan should be up." He said, referring to Ryan Magnin, one of Kevin's co-workers at the police station. Wendy nodded and closed her eyes obediently. But the wary cold feeling of danger didn't leave her all night.

Author's Note: There's the start for you! The next chapter will hopefully have all the new and old characters in it so more drama and twists should be expected. Jason Stevens the convict will be a continuing story line in this story and will probably be the cause of the deaths that I have planned. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. A Day For Slamming Doors

Author's Note: Ok just a heads-up due to a late review the convict's name which used to be 'Jason Stevens' (it was created by me which is why he has such a lame name) will now be Creightonne Black. Other than that nothing has changed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Wendy woke up the next morning to the sound of clattering plates in the kitchen, probably Kevin's since he wasn't in bed. She sat up in her bed and the warm towel from the night before fell onto her lap. She gently touched her cut and felt that it was still tender and her right side was still bruised from the hard kick the psycho from last night had given her. She opened her cabinet and swiped a bandage, plastering it on her cut. She got up from the bed and took her blue work uniform from her dresser. After she changed, washed her face, and brushed her teeth Wendy ran a brush through her hair quickly until she was satisfied. Not needing any makeup, she sprayed a light amount of her favorite perfume on herself, grabbed her over the shoulder bag, and left the room.

Jason was already up and being held by Corra Jones the babysitter. Jamie, their old babysitter, had left for college and Wendy and Kevin had decided on Corra. She was a decent enough person; she didn't drink, smoke, curse, throw parties, or invite anyone over but Wendy was still wary of her. Corra was…the flirtatious steal-your-husband kinda girl. She was pretty with long curly brown hair, red lipstick, and a beauty mark under her right dark eye. And she was single. Wendy completely trusted Kevin but she didn't trust _her_. When Corra waved at her cheerfully, Wendy forced a small smile and kissed Jason on top of his head. She poured herself some coffee and sat next to Kevin who kissed her on the side of the head.

"What happened to you?" Corra asked when she put Jason down and got a good look at Wendy.

Wendy and Kevin exchanged looks. "I fell and hit myself with the glass coffee table." Wendy lied swiftly.

Corra raised her eyebrow. "What coffee tab-"

"Uh Corra how's life been treating you?" Kevin cut in.

"It's been fine I guess. Nothing very interesting has been going on except for this job which I have to thank you for again. I finally got a good enough apartment last week and I've been able to go shopping a lot more. I just bought a black and _very _short party dress the other day." Corra responded.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. Something about the way Corra described the dress sounded like she was flirting. "A new apartment huh? That's nice can we have the address in case we need to bring Jason over on an emergency?" She requested.

Corra nodded and took a napkin from a pile next to the coffee. After taking a pen from her tight jean pocket she scribbled down an address but instead of handing the napkin over to Wendy she gave it to Kevin!

"Visit whenever you want to." She told him huskily as if Wendy wasn't right there.

Kevin was seemingly oblivious to her advances as he thanked Corra and stood up to leave. "Bye babe." He said, kissing Wendy before leaving.

When the door closed Wendy too got up and put her dishes in the sink. "Take good care of Jason and please call me if he needs anything." She reminded Corra.

Before Corra could reply, Wendy slammed the door behind her.

*** "Wake up!" Adie yelled slapping Freddy on the arm.

After taking a more serious outlook on life, Freddy dropped out of his reputable party school of a college and was now crashing at Adie's dorm room along with Adie's new roommate, Angela Baxter. Angela was sarcastic and quiet a perfect fit for Adie whose last roommate had nearly driven her insane. Freddy slipped off the couch and ran a hand through his now black Mohawk. Another change in Freddy's life was that since he decided to take a more serious outlook on life, he had also changed his appearance. Besides the hair he now wore all black as if he was attending a funeral everyday. And that was actually why. He had gone to so many funerals these last few months that he had grown used to them and now expected there to be a funeral soon. It was as if he really didn't believe that they could've beaten Death and was already expecting misfortune to befall them at any moment.

"It's interview day." Adie announced, already dressed for her classes.

Today, Freddy had a meeting with the Dean of Admissions who was going to ask him a few questions and in about two weeks he was either going to be getting an acceptance letter or a rejection letter to the university. Adie of course wanted him to get accepted not only so that he could get an education but hell she just wanted him out of her dorm room.

Freddy groaned and went to go change in the bathroom.

"How much longer is he going to be here?" Angela asked.

Adie fixed up the couch and sighed. "Hopefully not much longer. He's not that bad a guy I just don't like living with him. Sorry for dragging him along."

"Dragging him along huh?" Freddy spoke up from the bathroom doorway.

Adie and Angela flushed. He had heard their whole conversation, even if it wasn't a particularly long one, it was pretty bad.

"Freddy I didn't mean-" Adie started.

"No it's ok. Sorry for being such a bother. I'll be getting my own place under a freaking bridge for all I care now." He seethed. He marched towards the couch and grabbed the old duffel bag that he had brought with him. With a sarcastic half-wave he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Freddy!" Adie called out the door.

He was already jumping off the last steps of the stairs. Adie and Angela ran after him but he was already out of the dorm hall when they reached the bottom of the stairs. They followed him out when Adie was sidestepped by the ultimate college jock, Preston Monteith.

Preston was handsome and muscular with short brown hair. It was no secret that his family was extremely rich which was why he always wore the latest name brands. But like most of the jocks at this stereotype college, Preston was a major flirt, not that bright, and a jerk.

'What the hell, can't you see I'm trying to go somewhere? Move!" Adie snapped.

Preston stepped in front of her once more. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm going to go after Freddy." Angela whispered, taking off and leaving Adie to fend for herself.

"Why in such a hurry?" Preston inquired.

"Hmm I get sick when I'm near asses for too long. I wouldn't want to catch anything." Adie replied scathingly.

Preston laughed. "Ah what a sassy little bitch. What do you say we go and see a movie later? Then maybe afterwards I could give you a little private tour of my dorm room."

"Keep dreaming. Now I'm not going to say this again; get out of my freaking way." Adie turned to leave when Preston grabbed her wrist and held her back. "You're not going anywhere."

Adie smirked and flicked her wrist. An unseen telekinetic force blew Preston a few feet away. Adie took the opportunity to run.

Being a jock Preston wasn't going to let this go so easily because it defaced 'his manhood' or something like that. Adie could definitely take him on especially with her little power boost but she didn't want to start anything. She was sure that Angela had probably caught up with Freddy by now and she could check up on that later but right now she had to find a good place to ditch the jock on her trail. Then she found the perfect safe place; the bookstore. Someone like Preston wouldn't want to ruin his image by being seen somewhere where intellects gathered. Even if he did manage to see her, he wouldn't go in and she doubted that he had the patience to wait for her to leave. Adie ducked inside the bookstore.

*** Wendy was putting her stuff in her locker when Rosemary Servano walked in. Rosemary was a fellow intern at the hospital and she was well-known as the bitch. She was of medium-height, skinny, and had short black hair with blue streaks. Everyone was on her hate list and she could easily manipulate anyone into giving up their surgeries which for interns were a must-have. And now she was walking her way, great.

"Hi Wendy, what happened to you?" she asked in a sweetly fake voice.

"I had an accident."

"Aw what happened? Trip over something again? Can't say I'm surprised, you are a total klutz."

Wendy's grip on the locker door tightened. "Actually yes. Clumsy me but I'm sure you know all about being clumsy don't you? I heard you scrubbed in on a heart surgery last week and dropped the heart."

Rosemary blushed fiercely. "That was a one time deal and we ended up saving the patient. How many surgeries have you scrubbed in on?"

Wendy scowled. She hadn't scrubbed in on any surgeries. She'd been stuck doing charts for the weeks.

"At least I don't steal surgeries." Wendy shot back.

"That's because you can't. To be able to steal surgeries you have to have looks and brains and you've got neither. You're just a pasty-faced goody-goody with no talent. See you around." Rosemary teetered away.

Wendy angrily slammed her locker door closed.

*** Preston stood up, wincing. He was not going to let this slide. How could such a skinny chick beat him up? He surveyed the area carefully for any sign of a running red-head. He saw one ducking around the corner. With a satisfied snigger Preston ran after her, not stopping to notice that as he delved into the dark alleyway leading to the bookstore he was being followed by an average-looking man. He was being followed by Creightonne Black.

Author's Note: The bookstore worker, hairstylist, and the police officer will all be included in the next chapter, promise. Thank you all for reading and please review!


	4. Cards Tell All

Author's Note: Terribly sorry for the long wait and for the fact that the hairstylist isn't appearing in this chapter, I just couldn't make it all fit but FOR SURE she'll appear in the next chapter. Enjoy…

Preston began to turn towards where he had last seen Adie when a hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to see a muscular tanned man with a buzz cut and a strange smile.

"Yeah?" Preston asked hurriedly.

The man inhaled some smoke from his cigarette and then replied, "Do you by any chance know a Wendy Christensen or an Adie Chantal?"

Preston eyed the man suspiciously. "I have no idea who Wendy is but yeah I do know Adie. In fact I'm looking for her right now."

Creightonne was mildly surprised. The Adie girl _was _here at this university. The university that just so happened to be the closest one to the hospital where Wendy Christensen worked, at least according to her lunch card which he had taken from her last night. "Is that so? Well may I tag along I have some unfinished business with the both of them."

Preston shrugged. "It's cool I might need some help. That bitch has some serious moves. She must be into all that karate crap." Preston told him, walking down the alley.

Creightonne followed gingerly, his hands shuffling around in his pockets.

*** Wendy fished in her pockets for her lunch card and sighed when she didn't find anything. She must've left it at home. Grudgingly, she paid for her $18.00 lunch and sat down in the corner of the bustling cafeteria. Kataniya Drake walked over and took a seat with Wendy. Kataniya was an intern at the hospital as well and she was probably one of the few that actually had a heart.

"Ugh, another day full of crappy lunches and sutures." Kataniya huffed while placing a strand of her straight shoulder-length red hair behind her ear.

Wendy raised her plastic fork in agreement. "I know when are they actually going to let us in on a cool surgery?"

Kataniya rolled her grey eyes. "We're interns, grunts, nobodies we don't do anything 'cool' unless we're the last possible option."

Wendy laughed. "You got that from 'Grey's Anatomy'!" she snickered.

Kataniya's black nail polish glittered when she waved her hand carelessly. "Well it's still true."

Wendy nodded as she munched on her cold salad. "Here's hoping that we get to scrub in on an awesome surgery today." They both clinked their soda cans and continued their conversation not even remotely thinking of the phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for'.

*** Adie glanced back as she closed the jingling door to the small bookstore. Even if Preston did have the guts to come in he probably didn't even see her go into the bookstore. 'Books n' such' was a hole-in-a-wall kind of place that was hard to find. It was in an alleyway for god sakes. But despite its location the inside was surprisingly warm and cozy and did in fact have several customers. Adie searched through the shelves distractedly for a random book. She grabbed one and sighed. She had to get a grip on herself. She had dealt with and cheated Death loads of times so why should a chauvinistic jock scare her? Adie took her student I.D out which gave her a discount and walked over to the coffee cart. Surprisingly, there was no one attending to it even though there was a sign hanging that read, 'Open'.

"Um hello?" Adie called out.

Just as she was about to leave a tall young man hustled over.

"Sorry about that. Everyone called in sick today so I'm covering the register and the coffee cart. So what will it be?" The man puffed. He ran a hand through His messy and shaggy black hair and his brilliant green eyes looked tired and worn.

"A mocha latte, please." Adie ordered.

The man nodded and began preparing the coffee. "How will you be paying?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Cash but here's my student I.D, I get a discount right?" Adie answered handing him a card.

"Yep 15% off-wait you're Adie Chantal?" He asked, looking intently at her I.D card.

"Um yeah."

The young man hurriedly held out his hand as if he was in the presence of a celebrity. "Micah, Micah Chambers." He introduced himself eagerly.

"Oh um nice to meet you. I guess you already know my name."

"Yeah, yeah of course I do you're-" He stopped mid-way as if realizing the way he was acting and blushed deeply. "S-sorry about that. I've just heard about you from…around."

Adie scrutinized Micah suspiciously. She wasn't exactly the most popular person on campus so she doubted he had heard about her from fellow students. She had her suspicions on how he had heard about her but she didn't say anything. The red light on the coffee machine light up and it took Micah several seconds to take his eyes off Adie and turn back to the coffee. He quickly poured it for her and added some milk and whipped cream. Adie took it gently as it was steaming hot and gave Micah nine dollars turned to leave when Micah called, "Wait!"

"What?"

"You left your I.D card."

"Thanks."

"Would you um maybe like to go out later?" Micah asked softly.

Adie was completely taken aback. "I just met you." She pointed out.

"Well you seem like a nice person and maybe I could recommend some other books besides 'The Adventures of Tigger and Pooh'." Micah added jokingly, his eyes on the book tucked in her arm.

Adie noticed what book she had picked and flushed. "I didn't mean to pick that I-"

"Its fine everyone makes mistakes. Those books are for the kids of the students over at McKinley University. So what about hanging out later?" he prompted.

Adie thought this over. He didn't seem that bad a guy and maybe a date with him could help her figure out how he knew about her.

"Sure. And seeing how you know my name 'from around' you could find out my number too." She accepted.

Micah's face brightened faintly and he took the kiddy book from her. "I doubt you'll need this."

Adie chuckled and began leaving the store to call Angela and check up on Freddy.

*** "I think that's here over there!" Preston exclaimed quietly when he saw a tall red head leave the bookstore.

Creightonne smirked. The time had come. Just as Preston began to walk towards Adie, Creightonne grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back. Looking around to see that there were no witnesses Creightonne took the sharp jagged knife from his pocket and stabbed Preston in the back repeatedly. With one hand he covered Preston's mouth to hold back the yells and with the other he dug the knife in sharply, blood splattering and spilling everywhere. Preston's eyelids closed and when Creightonne released him his body slumped to the floor, motionless. Creightonne wiped the bloody knife with a handkerchief from his pocket. He then pulled up the cuff of his dirty jeans and strapped the knife with the elastic band wrapped around his ankle. The knife was so slender that there wasn't a bulk in his jeans and it wasn't all that uncomfortable to walk. Creightonne dropped to his knees and began shaking a bleeding Preston dabbing at his wounds with the already stained handkerchief.

"HELP!" he cried desperately.

As he had expected, Adie was the first one to come running seeing as how she was the nearest. It was all working out perfectly.

"What happened?!" Adie gasped instantly recognizing Preston.

"I-I don't know. I was just going to get myself some coffee and I found him here."

"Angela I have to go but make sure Freddy comes back." Adie told Angela over the phone before swiftly hanging up. She dialed 911 and specifically asked for Kevin. Creightonne struggled to hide a smirk when he heard Kevin reassure her that Preston would be admitted to McKinley General, Wendy's workplace. When Adie hung up Creightonne reached for his knife-but froze when he heard the ambulance's alarms and the shuffling of footsteps behind him. Students were hurrying over to witness the scene and the paramedics were already dashing towards him and Adie. The man who had been with Wendy the night before, Kevin Fischer and another police officer rushed over as well a few minutes later. The paramedics pushed Creightonne out of the way and the other officer who had been with Kevin tapped his shoulder. "Sir I'm Ryan Magnin and I have a few questions for you."

"Could we do this at the hospital? I'm deeply concerned about this young man." Creightonne requested, lying through his teeth.

Ryan agreed and led Creightonne to the squad car for a ride. It was all going as planned.

Author's Note: Is Preston dead? Will Creightonne kill Wendy and Adie? Why is he after them? This will all be answered soon. I won't be updating as frequently anymore because I'll be at the hospital for a while but I'll try and update over the weekend. After the weekend expect for this story to be updated every Friday and Saturday. Sorry if some characters didn't get enough 'screen time' in this chapter but they'll appear more in the next. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Bloody Days

Author's Note: This chapter will have a death for all you gore fans. Freddy and Angela will appear in the next chapter, I'm letting you know because they haven't appeared in a while. That's it I guess enjoy!

"Christensen and Drake get over here!" Wendy's chief resident called.

Wendy and Kataniya rushed over. "Yes?" Wendy prompted.

"There's been a bus crash so we've got lots of patients that need attention in the ER and on top of that we've got a stabbing victim in 323 that I need you two to get working on right away. Go!"

"A stabbing victim? Cool I guess our wish came true after all." Kataniya squealed as they scuttled upstairs.

When they reached the room Wendy was surprised to see Kevin, his friend Ryan, and Adie waiting outside the door.

"Hey what's wrong?" she questioned.

"This total sleaze-bag from my school got stabbed, his friend found him, and here we are." Adie explained simply.

Wendy immediately looked at Kevin. "Do you think this has anything to do with the creep from last night?"

"There's been a string of random muggings and murders in surrounding towns that sound similar to these and we have reason to believe that they may've been committed by the same person, the creep from last night. So yeah I do think it has something to do with him." Kevin answered, writing some notes down in his notebook.

"What creep?" Adie inquired.

Wendy waved her hand carelessly. "Nothing it doesn't matter. Do either of you need to interview the friend that found him? We're going in to check on the patient now."

"I'll do it. Kevin has to check out the crime scene and interview the witnesses anyways." Ryan offered.

Kevin nodded. "I'll see you at home later." He said to Wendy and with a kiss on the cheek he was out the door.

Kataniya and Ryan walked into the door but Wendy stopped mid-way.

"You can come in if you want." She told Adie.

"Nah I'm not exactly friends with the guy I just wanted to know if he's ok that's all and since he is I'd better get going." Adie replied. She waved and left. On the way out her cell phone rang. Adie didn't recognize the number but nonetheless she answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah uh Adie? It's Micah."

"That sure didn't take long. How did you find my number?"

"There aren't many 'Chantals' in the phonebook."

"Hmm true, I'm one of a kind."

"So about that date, I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie."

"Really original."

"You try to be original on my salary."

"Sorry, what time?"

"7:00 I'll pick you up in front of your dorm."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Why yes it does. See you then."

Micah hung up and Adie did as well. She didn't realize that she was smiling as she left the hospital.

*** "Preston Monteith, 21, stabbed 4 times. 4 knife wounds to the lower ventricular spine. The bleeding has been controlled and there are no signs of internal bleeding. He's currently unconscious but he's been given morphine to relieve the pain. No medical history whatsoever except for a broken ankle which in this case is irrelevant." Kataniya read to their supervising attendant.

"A patient's medical is always important no matter how minor the injury was it's never 'irrelevant'. Be sure to keep that in mind." The attendant reprimanded.

Kataniya blushed and looked down.

"Mrs. Fischer-"

"Christensen." Wendy corrected instinctively. She didn't enjoy being called 'Mrs. Fischer' it just wasn't her.

The attendant eyed her sternly. "Mrs. _Christensen_ how do we proceed?"

"We take him in for standing spine x-rays and a MRI to assess the damage and we move on from there." Wendy responded confidently.

"Very good Christensen. While we wait for a free testing room how do we deal with the patient?"

"We continually check on his vital signs and administer another dose of morphine through the IV." Kataniya piped in.

"Good job. What's our main concern right now?"

"That the knife wounds damaged the spinal cord and nerves therefore potentially causing paralysis." Wendy answered.

"I'm glad to see the interns this year aren't completely useless. Drake, go and schedule a MRI and x-rays. Christensen, stay here and monitor the patient."

Kataniya did as asked and fled the room their attending following her out.

Wendy began searching a medical cabinet for morphine when the door burst open and a man walked in with a cigarette. "Sir you can't smoke in here!" she exclaimed, taking the cigarette from him and putting it out.

"Jeez relax! I was j-" The man got a good look at her and after a few seconds gave her a toothy grin and held out his hand.

"Creightonne Black, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said slickly, shaking her hand.

Wendy forced a smile. There was something about this man that seemed…odd.

"You're the guy who found the patient, right?"

"Yes, he's a dear friend of mine and it pains to me to see him this way. Is there any chance that he'll survive?"

"Oh don't worry at all Mr. Black, Mr. Monteith will be perfectly all right the only possible complication is paralysis but we have the best surgeons in the state that will deal with that if it becomes a problem." Wendy informed him.

Creightonne was stunned.

"H-he…he's going to live?" he gasped.

"Um yes but he's most likely going to need surgery and all surgeries have a risk of complications so I can't exactly promise anything. But like I said before, the surgeons here are excellent."

"That's…great." Creightonne muttered.

Wendy smiled slightly and turned back to look for the morphine.

Creightonne moved closer to her silently and bended down to grab his knife He was just about to pull it out when the door swung open and made him jump. Ryan walked in, notebook in hand.

"Mr. Black? I've been looking for you everywhere I have a few questions if you'd just step outside for a moment."

Creightonne shook his jean cuff down and grudgingly followed Ryan outside. It was the second time today that his plans to kill one of the two girls had been ruined and on top of it all there was a potential chance that he could be exposed because of the damn teenager that was still living and breathing. But he was going to reach his goal; he was going to kill Wendy Christensen and Adie Chantal no matter what.

*** Adie walked into 'Styling Do's' and her favorite hairdresser, Annabeth Caseman greeted her.

"Hey what's up Adie?"

"Nothing much. Just here for a trim… and maybe a manicure…"

"Oooh hot date?"

"I'm not sure 'hot' is the way to describe it I just met the guy."

"Well it's nice to see you getting back into the game. You haven't had a date since K-" Annabeth paused realizing what she had almost said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's ok," Adie cut in. "It's no big deal."

"Well I still feel bad so how does a free curling job on your hair sound?" Annabeth offered with a grin.

Adie chuckled. "I say it sounds like my type of apology."

Annabeth led her to the back to get a smock and Adie followed eagerly. For the first time in a long while she was actually excited about going out with someone.

*** "Thank you for the information sir I'll keep in touch in case we need anything else." Ryan told Creightonne.

Creightonne smiled falsely and when Ryan left he hurried to Preston's room. To his disappointment Wendy was already gone.

"Damn." He murmured.

All of a sudden there was a groan from the bed and Creightonne spun around to see Preston's eyelids flicker open. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before fixing his eyes on Creightonne. His face paled and he opened his mouth to scream but Creightonne was one step ahead of him as he covered his mouth firmly with his hand and grabbed the knife strapped to his leg with the other. Creightonne laughed as Preston squirmed and his eyes grew fearfully. Preston's shaking finger pressed the nurse-call button but Creightonne didn't notice as he held the knife up to Preston's throat.

"This time I won't screw up." Creightonne whispered manically.

He jammed the knife upwards and it slit Preston's throat. The knife dug through to the center of his throat and Creightonne pulled it out. Blood splattered everywhere as Preston gurgled and gasped. The monitors began beeping and Creightonne was sprayed by Preston's blood. Preston's bulging eyes rolled back up and his head collapsed back, spraying even more sticky blood. He was nearly decapitated. Creightonne began wiping the knife clean on the bed sheets when the doorknob turned and the door opened.

Author's Note: Huh another cliff-hanger imagine that. I know I said that I would update on Friday's and Saturday's but forget that because now I've started working as a candy-striper at the hospital for volunteer hours so now I have no schedule for updating I'll just do it whenever I can and most of the time I'll update pretty late in the day. So that's it and thanks for the reviews!


	6. Startled Stares

Author's Note: Corra and more of Annabeth will appear in the next chapter which will be quite dramatic. The continuation of Adie and Micah's dramatic date will also be in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Creightonne stashed the knife in his pocket as Kataniya walked in. Her eyes glowed with fear when she saw Preston. She flew to his side and pressed her hands against his neck in a useless effort to stop the bleeding.

Without a word to Creightonne she stretched over Preston's bed to press the code blue button behind him but never got the chance. Creightonne drove the knife through her head and slammed it down onto the post of Preston's bed. Her screams of agony were suppressed by the blood she was choking on. Creightonne yanked the knife out once again and slammed it against her head, stabbing her for the second time on the head and knocking her to the floor. With one final grin he stepped on her head, drilling the knife almost completely in.

Satisfied that she was either dead or knocked out, Creightonne locked the door and wiped the hinge of the knife which was still protruding from her head free of fingerprints with the handkerchief he had used earlier that day. He opened the medical cabinet and found a stash of clothing inside a plastic bag, Preston's presumably since he was now wearing a hospital gown, and slipped them on hurriedly hiding his blood-stained clothes in the bag. He checked his work before leaving; Preston's dead red spattered body lay still and Kataniya was in a puddle of her own blood, motionless. He hid a smile before jumping out to the fire escape through the window.

*** "So Adie is really sorry and she says that you can stay at our dorm as long as you want." Angela assured Freddy with a smile.

"I appreciate the guilty apology but I don't want to be some charity case." Freddy snarled, signing his name on a clipboard.

They were inside the administration building and Freddy was about to go and have his interview with the Dean of Admissions.

"Trust me you're not a charity case, if you were I'd probably had have kicked you out on your butt a long time ago. You're not a total slob, you cook on occasion, and you help us out with the rent." Angela reminded him.

Freddy seemed to ponder this over while he headed up the ornate stairs. "Still…" he trailed off.

"Still nothing, I know what you're doing. Now that you're all doom and gloom you have this need to be independent and your 'own person' or some crap like that, so you're waiting for the right excuse to get you out of it."

Freddy stopped and turned to stare at her. At first it looked as if he was going to punch her but then he hung his head dejectedly. "I was the type of guy that annoyed everyone. The one that no one expected to be anything or anybody. The one that you'd laugh at when you're at your high school reunion. After everything that's happened…I don't want to be that guy anymore. I want to go through life and be somebody, do something, not just throw it all away for parties, music, and mixed drinks. So when I heard you guys talking about how much you wanted me out I knew I was becoming that guy again. And I don't want to be that guy again. I don't want to be this guy either," he said motioning at his dark clothing. "I want to be who I really am and staying at your dorm room mooching off you and Adie isn't going to help. This meeting is going to help. So if I'm going to use this experience as an excuse let me. Let me go."

Angela gazed at him with sad green eyes. "Oh." It was all that she could say after that speech. "But where are you going to stay while you're…finding yourself?" she inquired softly.

Freddy shrugged. "I've got some money from my job saved up I'll stay in a motel for a while."

"Can you afford it for two weeks until you get your letter?"

"I can probably afford a week. But I'll ask for an advance on my paycheck and if that doesn't work I'll figure something out."

Angela opened her purse and took a few $20 bills. She handed them to Freddy, her face expressionless.

Freddy pushed her hand away. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I want to-"

"Yeah I know you want to be your own person," she cut in. "But you can't be your own person if you're living under a bridge somewhere."

Freddy bit his lip, deep in thought. Then he hesitantly took the money from her. "Thanks. I'll pay you back when I-"

"Become my own person. Yeah I got that part." Angela smiled. "But what happens if you don't get in the school?"

"Don't be so negative you're ruining my mood."

Angela laughed and pointed at his appearance. "I think you're mood is permanently ruined."

Freddy grinned and awkwardly hugged her. "Thanks again." He whispered.

Angela hugged him back tightly. When he twirled around to leave she kissed him on the cheek and with a wave left stuffing her hands into her white jacket.

Freddy watched as her straight whitish blonde hair bounced behind her with surprise. He shook his head and left for his interview.

*** Wendy took Preston's chart and headed towards his room. Her supernatural senses began to heighten and she stood stiffly outside the door. Then she smelled it. The familiar smell of blood that she recognized from her many experiences with death. She gripped the doorknob and was astounded to see it locked. She shook it roughly and it still wouldn't open. Panicky, she yanked her I.D card off her neck and slid it through the edge of the door. Hey if it worked in those spy movies why wouldn't it work here? Thankfully, there was a *click* and the door opened slowly. Wendy pushed it open and gasped when she saw the bloody mess inside. Her big brown eyes grew even bigger when they set upon Preston and Kataniya's bodies. She leaned out the door and yelled, "HELP!" Wendy ran to where Preston was and pressed the code blue button rapidly. She winced at the sight of Preston; his clothes were all soaked in blood and there was a large slit in his throat so large in fact that she was sure that if she tried to hold up his head it would literally fall off. There was no way he could be alive. Ignoring the flashing lights and alarms blaring she dropped to Kataniya's side and held her cold limp hand firmly. No pulse. She suddenly felt a shock surge through her and the scene around her dissolved.

_A tanned burly man with a buzz cut held a knife to Preston's throat and muttered a few words. He jammed the knife through his throat and it all turned a deadly red. _

_The same man stabbed Kataniya in the head and thrust her head on the bedpost harshly. Her blood spilt everywhere until the man ended her misery by knocking her down to the floor and jamming her head in with the knife. The man turned, it was Creightonne Black._

"Christensen what happened?!" her attending cried. Wendy who was still on her knees next to Kataniya's dead body swallowed. "I d-don't know. I came and found them…" The shock of what she had seen still lingered in her.

The attending was already by Preston's side assessing the irreversible damage. "Can someone please get the damn cop who is outside!" he barked. A nurse who looked like she was on the verge of vomiting eagerly obliged and left the room.

"The m-man he was here. H-he did this. He killed them." Wendy stuttered.

Ryan walked in and gulped. He saw Wendy and gently helped her up.

"T-the man he did it…the man…" Wendy continued.

Ryan patted her on the back and led her outside. He set her down on an empty cot in the hallway and whirled around to leave but Wendy grabbed his arm. "The man that was here before, the one who rescued the patient…he did it. He killed them." Wendy said, choking back a sob.

Ryan looked at her questioningly. "What makes you think that?"

"You know when you come over for dinner and sometimes I know things that happened with you and Kevin at work before you tell me? The way I always know how you two are feeling? And those newspaper articles that you found about us months ago? I can see things Ryan and I know things. And I know that this man, Creightonne Black is the one who killed the patient and Kataniya. And I also think that he might be the one behind those recent unsolved murders and muggings."

Ryan stared at her for a bit, startled. He ran a hand through his short brown hair and sighed. "I don't think I can believe you." He said truthfully.

"Why? Why would I lie about something as serious as this?'

"I don't think you're lying. I believe that you're going through a lot right now and the stress is getting to you. Now I have to go and call this in. Excuse me." He told her, leaving.

"Ryan you have to believe me! Ask Kevin!" Wendy called out to him desperately.

But he was gone. Wendy quickly dialed Kevin's number, Creightonne's face flashing in her mind.

*** Annabeth twisted the iron slightly on Adie's hair leaving a final curl.

"There now that looks perfect." She said happily, admiring her work.

Adie looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her hair did look good. She stood up and spontaneously hugged Annabeth. "Thanks I love it!"

Annabeth grinned and led her to changing room she took a large gift box from the top of the closet in the room and gave it to Adie.

"What is this?" Adie asked.

"This is a hair salon so when people come here they're usually getting ready for some big event so it's best to be prepared." Annabeth said vaguely.

Adie stared at her, not getting it.

Annabeth chuckled and left. "You'll see." She sang.

Adie opened the box hesitantly and rose and eyebrow when she saw what was inside; a casual short-cut dress. It was nothing special, just your ordinary little black dress with a short jean jacket and yet somehow it was the perfect outfit. It flowed in the bottom making it classy and yet the top were just straps making it seem casual. And with the jean jacket it looked modern. The perfect outfit. Adie changed into it quickly and then walked out of the changing room, beaming.

Annabeth finished spraying a woman's hair with hairspray and turned to look at Adie. Her eyes were far more critical though. "You need better shoes than just sneakers and get rid of the earrings it makes you look as if you're trying too hard. Wear a bracelet instead. Oh and go light on the makeup."

Adie smothered a laugh. "I'll have it back to you by tomorrow." She promised.

Annabeth waved a careless hand and continued with the woman's hair.

Adie left and got into her car, she revved away contently.

*** Micah stuffed his notepad and pen inside his spacious pockets and rubbed his hands together nervously. It was just one date. Just one date until he got the information he needed and that was it. Then why did he feel so nervous? A tall figure caught his eye and Micah hurried over to the light to get a better look. It was Adie but she didn't look like the Adie he had seen earlier. She was wearing a pretty black dress with a simple short jean jacket on top, silver gladiator sandals, and a bit of red lip gloss. Her hair was no longer straight but wavy and her black polished nails glimmered in the moonlight. Micah whistled lowly and she laughed meekly. He held out an arm and she took it, they walked over to his car and drove off.

Author's Note: As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Oh and a happy late birthday to Oggytheogre321!


	7. Suspicions

Author's Note: Rosemary and Annabeth will be in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Adie looked at the food in her plate and smiled. She had been expecting to go to one of those high-end over-priced restaurants but instead they were at Denny's. And that was perfectly all right with her.

"I'm sorry if this isn't the best restaurant in town." Micah apologized.

"It's fine really. The cheeseburgers here are really great. I'm sorry if I'm not exactly the funnest person to be with. It's just that I haven't been out on an actual date in over a year. My last boyfriend Kris died a while back…" Adie admitted.

Micah took this opportunity to pounce. "How did he die?" he asked innocently.

"It was senior prom day and the school had sprung for the prom to be on a cruise ship, S.S McKinley. I know this is going to sound weird but I kinda…foresaw a huge accident on board. I told everyone but no one really believed me. I ended up getting kicked off the cruise ship for causing a fight but Kris stayed on board and it happened, the accident. He died and I lived." Adie looked like she was on the verge of tears but sucked them up and looked down at her cheeseburger.

Micah felt bad for bringing up the subject but if he wanted to write his story he needed the information. He had to think like a writer and act like a writer.

"What did you mean when you said that you foresaw something?"

"It's not really something I like to talk about and I doubt you'll believe me-"

"I'm willing to listen." Micah persisted.

Adie eyed him suspiciously. "Why so eager to know?"

"I want to get to know you and this seems to be a pretty important part of your life."

Adie still had her suspicions but she took a deep breath and began.

"I guess you could say I had a premonition. I saw the accident before it happened. A speaker blew up and a couple of wires snapped, causing a huge fire that killed everyone onboard. No one could get off because the plank broke off and whoever tried to jump overboard was killed by the motors. Then afterwards…everyone who got off the cruise ship before it caught on fire began dying in mysterious accidents."

Micah had the urge to reach for his notebook and write all this information that he was absorbing down but that probably wouldn't give him the best results.

Adie took a sip of her Coke and ran a hand through her red hair. "I know this all sounds like crap which is why I really don't want to talk about it. In fact, the only people I've ever talked about it with are the ones who have gone through a similar experience."

"Like who?"

"Wendy Christensen and Kevin Fischer. They were involved in the Devil's Flight Derailment and survived. Freddy also knows but lately it's been hard to talk to him about anything."

"Freddy who?"

"Uh Freddy Goodrich. Why do you ca-"

"What accident was he involved in?"

"The Club Martini Fire. Can we-"

"Was that also another 'premonition' accident? Who had the premonition?" Micah cut in, he was on a roll.

At this Adie jumped to her feet, angrily. "Why do you care so much? Don't you understand that I just don't want to talk about it?!" she shouted.

Several diners began looking her way and Micah flushed.

"Adie-"

"No now it's my time to interrupt. Did you just ask me out to get information out of me? Is that why you were so surprised when you saw my name on the I.D card?" she seethed.

"Well technically-"

"Technically?"

"Ok fine. Yes, that's the reason I asked you out. I'm writing a book on the events that happened on Flight 180 and everything afterwards. After some research I discovered that you were a survivor of a Death-related accident so when I saw you at the bookstore I had to get you alone and ask you some questions."

"God, you make me sick!" Adie screeched. She waved her arm in his direction and the Coke in his glass erupted in his face.

She stormed out leaving a dripping Micah behind. He knew he deserved it but what he didn't know was why he felt so bad about it all. He had been expecting it and he had done this sort of thing before to get information so why did he feel a pang at his heart?

*** "Don't worry I'll talk to him about it. See you at dinner, Wen." Kevin hung up the phone and walked over to Ryan's desk.

"I heard we've got another murder case on our hands." He said lightly.

Ryan nodded as he continued typing in some police results. "The chief told you?"

"Actually Wendy did."

Ryan abruptly stopped typing. "Kevin, I need to talk to you about her. She told me some interesting things today."

"I know I heard it from her. So are we going to check up on this Creightonne guy or what?"

"Wendy got to you. Look dude we can't just go around accusing people without evidence." Ryan reasoned.

"But he's a suspect isn't he? Wendy told me that after the murders he hasn't been seen anywhere in the hospital and the contact number he left behind is disconnected. And he just happened to be at the scene of the crime when Preston Monteith was stabbed by the exact same knife he and Kataniya Drake were killed by. Don't you find that a bit suspicious?"

"Suspicion doesn't make for an arrest warrant." Ryan pointed out.

"But it does make for an interrogation." Kevin argued.

"The guy doesn't have a record! He's clean. And your delusional wife's assumptions aren't going to help us. What we need is evidence!" Ryan cried.

Kevin's face darkened at Ryan's words. "Wendy is not delusional. She is the smartest, most level-headed, and logical woman I have ever met. And besides that, she knows things. I know being a cop we're trained to ignore anything that has to do with the supernatural and hand it over to the paranormal investigators. But as your friend, I'm telling you that Wendy has enhanced abilities that we don't. She can see things we don't. This is why I'm asking you to find Creightonne Black and seriously consider him a suspect. Because if you don't, he's going to kill again."

Kevin left the police station without looking back.

*** The next morning Angela was up bright and early making coffee. Adie came out of their room quietly grabbed a cup of coffee. Many thoughts kept running through her head. How come she couldn't have figured Micah out by reading his mind? Had she momentarily become of those love-sick puppies and been distracted? She gulped down her coffee distastefully.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Angela commented.

Adie rolled her eyes and went to go get her sweater.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that the date went badly."

"Correct. Now you receive the grand prize of one grumpy roommate for an entire week." Adie said sarcastically.

"Aw cheer up. What do you say we go and see a movie tonight?"

Adie looked her over with a scowl. "What's with you today? You're so…happy."

Angela shrugged. "I don't know I just am." She took her purse from the counter.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Freddy at his new 'home'."

"Why?"

"I helped him pay for it so it's only fair that I get a good look at the place."

Adie smirked.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." she chirped.

Angela smacked her in the back as they left the dorm room.

*** After her usual morning routine Wendy walked out of her bedroom and gaped when she saw Corra massaging Kevin!

"Uh what are you doing?"

Corra and Kevin looked up. Kevin gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged off Corra's hands from his shoulders.

"I was just giving Kevin a massage. He came in tired last night and I'm just helping relieve some of his stress." Corra answered with a sparkling smile.

"I don't recall that being in your job description." Wendy snapped.

"Relax Wen," Kevin intervened. "I came in last night wanting to talk and you were asleep. Corra came in this morning and we just started to talk that's all."

Wendy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Jason needs some more diapers; the money is on the counter. Can you get on that?" she ordered.

Corra obliged and left the apartment.

Kevin sighed. "Nothing happened Wen."

"I know that I trust you."

"Then what's with the third-degree?"

"I trust _you_ not _her_." She replied.

Kevin stood up and kissed her. "You have nothing to worry about."

Wendy smiled slightly. "So what did you want to talk about last night?"

"Ryan doesn't believe us at all about Creightonne. He's not even willing to consider him a suspect. The only way that we can maybe get him to agree to check Creightonne out is by proving that you can actually see things." Kevin told her.

Wendy thought this over. "What about an anonymous email with a newspaper article about the Devil's Flight Derailment attached?"

Kevin laughed. "You have a strangely diabolical mind you know that?"

Wendy shrugged. "It's just one of the many perks of being me."

The couple laughed and kissed before being interrupted by Jason's crying.

*** "Not bad." Adie told Freddy when she and Angela left his motel room. She had decided to tag along and they were now outside, talking.

"Ah I have Angela to thank for that." Freddy said with a smile.

Angela smiled back and Adie had to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Well I have to get going so-"

"Adie!" a voice called from behind them.

Adie whirled around to see Micah racing towards her.

She scoffed and began walking to her car, Freddy and Angela in tow.

"How the hell did you know where I was? Are you stalking me now?"

"No I just… look it doesn't matter can you please talk to me?" he pleaded.

"Why, you got your story didn't you? What do you want now the exclusive?"

"No I think I might love you."

Adie stopped. She stared at Micah. He was serious. Then she burst out laughing. "You love me? Ha! What a joke!"

"I do…" he trailed off turning bright red.

"Well guess what you ass? I don't!" To prove her point Adie spun around and kissed Freddy much to his, Angela's, and Micah's surprise. Adie tore away from him and began opening her car door. When she didn't see Angela come forward she looked at her. "Well? Are you coming?"

Angela shook her head a cold expression on her face. "No thanks I'll find my own way home." She said icily.

Adie started up the car and revved away. Angela glared at Freddy with disdain and stomped away. That left Micah and Freddy in a very awkward situation.

"So what you're dating Adie now?" Micah inquired.

"No, no way. We're just friends." Freddy insisted.

Micah chuckled spitefully. "Right." He walked away leaving Freddy by himself.

"Girls." He muttered to himself.

Author's Note: No Creightonne in this chapter, sorry! But rest assured that he will be in the next chapter along with some more Adie/Micah and Freddy/Angela and Wendy/Kevin/Corra drama, a suicide attempt, and some major fights. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Discoveries

Author's Note: A successful murder attempt by Creightonne will be in the next chapter and speaking of Creightonne he's in this chapter so hopefully it's interesting! Unfortunately, since I'm not great at planning, the suicide attempt will be in the next chapter instead but maybe from this chapter you can guess who's going to try it and will they succeed? Enjoy!

Creightonne reached instinctively into his pockets in search of a cigarette forgetting that he was wearing Preston's clothing. Instead he pulled out a bulky wallet stuffed with cash. "The bastard's rich." He murmured to himself. He had been hanging around the same street for hours, awaiting Wendy's arrival to the hospital knowing that this was the route she took to her workplace. Cash in hand, he walked into the nearest convenience store and purchased a pair of sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a pack of cigarettes, As he was paying he noticed through the window a bus pull up. The passengers bustled out leaving only the bored bus driver inside. Creightonne grinned as an idea formed in his mind. Once he was outside, he casually approached the bus driver. "Hey man how about you take a break for a bit?" he insinuated.

The bus driver eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

Creightonne pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "How about you let my friend Benjamin Franklin answer that?"

The bus driver's eyes widened and he hesitated-then he greedily took the bill and stepped out of the bus.

When he was gone, Creightonne got into the bus and looked out the large windshield. A tall brunette wearing a white coat over a blue uniform was walking down the street.

With a smirk he started up the bus and jumped out.

*** Wendy crossed the street wondering if Ryan had received the anonymous email she had just sent him. Suddenly, someone cried, "Watch Out!" and there was the sound of screeching tires. Wendy turned to her side and saw a driverless bus heading straight towards her! Before she could react a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the concrete ground. The bus sped right past them and Wendy looked up to see Adie, her rusty car parked diagonally on the street.

"Thanks-"

"There's no time for that. We have to stop the bus." Adie panted.

Wendy closed her eyes and passed out. A worried Adie momentarily forgot that Wendy could astral project.

*** Astral Wendy appeared inside the bus and immediately yanked down the emergency brake. The bus came to a terrifying halt that almost sent Wendy out the windshield. She gripped the steering wheel and just as she was about to get off felt a shock surge through her.

_The bus driver got off the bus and a man with sunglasses and a baseball cap stepped inside a few moments later. He looked out the windshield and his eyes gleamed with excitement. Then he started up the bus and jumped out. The man was Creightonne Black._

"Hey lady can you please get off my bus?" an irritable voice requested.

A shaken Wendy stared at him before nodding silently and stepping off. She hid behind the other side of the bus and astral projected back to her body.

*** Wendy got to her feet rapidly and ran a hand through her thick brown hair.

"It's him. It was Creightonne Black." She whispered.

Adie looked at her, puzzled. "Who?"

"Creightonne Black, the man that attacked me the other night, the one that stabbed Preston and later killed him along with Kataniya. The one who tried to kill me with that bus. And unless he just gets a kick out of killing random strangers, I think he's after us." Wendy replied, pacing down the street.

"Why would he be after us?" Adie inquired.

"Think about it Preston was stabbed near you and Creightonne just happened to be there. He probably used Preston to get you alone, posing as Preston's dear friend, and when he did he might've tried to kill you but was interrupted when all the students began to gather around. Then at the hospital he was shocked and scared when I told him that Preston was going to live. Is it just a coincidence that Preston was murdered hours later? His finger was on the nurse call button which is probably why Kataniya went into the room and before she could do anything he killed her too. When I went into the room I saw him murdering them both and now in the bus I saw him starting up the bus. I don't know why he's after us but I just know he is." Wendy explained, pushing the door to the hospital open.

"How did he know where to find us?"

"He probably tracked us down here to McKinley. There are only two other universities in this town the one that you go to and the one downtown so it shouldn't have been that hard to find you. And as for me, I lost my lunch card the night I was attacked and it had all the hospital info in it." Wendy said thoughtfully.

"Well if it isn't little miss front page news!" Rosemary announced scathingly when Wendy and Adie entered the room.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked with a frown.

Rosemary smiled deviously and thrust a newspaper at her. The headline read 'Upcoming New Author Discusses Book' The author's name was Micah Chambers. Wendy didn't notice that Adie's face had paled. Wendy skimmed down to the interview.

"Basically, my book covers the Flight 180 incident which explains the events that happened before the plane crash and after. A young man who boarded the plane by the name of Alex Browning had a 'premonition' of the plane crashing beforehand and caused a fight getting several others kicked off the plane as well. After the accident, all the survivors, the lucky few that managed to cheat Death and get off the plane, died in freak accidents. As the years followed more similar tragedies occurred including the Route 23 Pileup, the Devil's Flight Derailment, the McKinley Cruise Ship Disaster, and the Club Martini Fire. In all of these accidents one person had a premonition of the disaster before it happened. The visionaries were besides Alex Browning, Kimberly Corman, Wendy Christensen, Adie Chantal, and Cheryl McKenna. The only visionaries that are currently alive are Wendy Christensen and Adie Chantal. And as for the survivors of all these accidents only Kevin Fischer and Freddy Goodrich are alive."

"Hey I bet I'm psychic too! I see you not getting any surgeries again today and ending up living on the streets." Rosemary exclaimed in false excitement.

Wendy crumpled up the newspaper, threw it at Rosemary, and pinned her to the wall.

"Shut the hell up! You have no idea what I've gone through and I don't want you bringing it all up again. You know what? I think you're intimidated by me. You know I'm a better surgeon which is why you always try your best to bring me down. Now if I'm wrong and you're just naturally a bitch then go ahead and do whatever you want just back off." Wendy hissed.

She let go of Rosemary's wrists and began walking away, Adie following.

"Wendy-"

"No you, you have to go," Wendy cut in. "You've ruined my life at this hospital completely. Get out of my face."

She stormed off leaving a distraught Adie behind.

*** Creightonne glared angrily at the unscathed bus next to him. Another failed attempt. He began to examine his options, he couldn't get to Wendy right now because she was working, too many people and Adie was with her. A redhead left the hospital and Creightonne's face lit up again. It was Adie and she was all alone. He eagerly began following her.

*** Adie entered the hair salon with the boxed dress tucked underneath her arm.

Annabeth caught sight of her and hurried over.

"Hey Adie how did the date go?"

Adie sighed. "Did you read the newspaper today?"

Annabeth looked away uncomfortably. "Um yeah was that all true?"

Adie shrugged. "It's a long story. But the author of the new book was my date last night so you can pretty much guess how it went."

"He went out with you for information for his book?" Annabeth guessed sadly.

"Yep." Adie admitted.

"Aw I'm sorry."

"And then he had the nerve to tell me that he loved me."

"Men." Annabeth sniffed. She gently took the box from Adie's arms. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah but thanks for everything."

Annabeth waved awkwardly and left to her customer. Adie could tell that she was probably weirded out by what she had read in the newspaper. Another friend lost. She grimly left the salon.

*** Creightonne scowled when a mail truck parked right in front of the salon window. His view of Adie was now blocked. He heard a jingling sound a sign that someone had left and managed to see Adie drive away. He pounded his fists on the mail truck furiously. He was about to leave when he saw a tuft of wavy brown hair leave the salon as well. It was the woman who Adie had been talking to. Making sure that no one was watching him Creightonne walked over to Annabeth and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with his hand to stop her screams of panic. He pulled her behind the mail truck and held his signature knife to her neck. "Where's Adie Chantal?" he demanded.

Annabeth shook her head vigorously.

"Oh you don't know? Are you sure about that?" he warned, digging the knife softly into her neck.

Tears rolled down Annabeth's cheeks as she shook her head once again.

A possibility came to Creightonne. "Do you know where her dorm room is?"

Annabeth didn't answer.

Creightonne dug the knife in deeper and blood began to trickle down.

Annabeth winced in pain and continued struggling.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time do you know where her dorm room is?"

"Waverly hall. Room 203." She sobbed, her voice muffled.

"Good. Well now it's time to dispose of the witness." He growled.

He cut into Annabeth's throat with the knife and turned her over and stabbed her twice in the back.

Her cries of pain eventually died away and he shoved her underneath the mail truck. With disdain he realized that his clothes were once again splattered by sticky blood. He would have to wait until it was dark. With one last look at Annabeth's wriggling body under the truck he walked away to look for a temporary hiding place.

Author's Note: Well I hope this satisfied you! Will Annabeth live? Who will try and kill themselves in the next chapter? Will Creightonne get to Adie? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter and most if not all characters that didn't appear in this chapter will in the next. Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Self Destruct

Author's Note: Agh I should stop promising things that'll appear in the next chapter because my planning sucks! The suicide attempt will be in this chapter but the successful murder attempt and most characters won't. But Creightonne is in this chapter so hopefully there will be some thrilling moments. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

"Hi Kevin it's Adie sorry for calling so late but can you ask Wendy to give me a call when she can? Thanks, and I'm sorry." Adie hung up after leaving her 5th message that day and sighed.

It was worse enough that Wendy wasn't speaking to her but now neither was Kevin.

She knocked on the door to her dorm room knowing that Angela was there since it was almost 12:00 p.m. Nobody answered the door. Adie reached into her pockets and pulled out her keys. When she walked into her dorm room she found Angela watching T.V and sulkily eating popcorn. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Adie was there. Either the movie was really good or she was ignoring her.

"Hey didn't you hear me knocking?" Adie asked, throwing her sweater onto the coat rack.

Angela glanced at her stoically. "Yes I did."

Adie looked at her questioningly. "Well then how come you didn't open the door?" she inquired simply.

Angela laughed a soft dark laugh. "Its funny how people just expect you to do things. The mailman expects you to go and pick up the mail he leaves everyday, your landlord expects you to pay your rent on time, and your parents expect you to do your homework and eat vegetables. Most of the time we meet these expectations because we're used to them but then there are others," she glared at Adie pointedly. "Who don't bother to meet any expectations at all and they don't seem to have any problem with doing that so I just figured why don't I just join in? Don't expect me to open the door, make breakfast, wake you up in the morning, or be your friend anymore."

Adie was startled. "What's with the soap opera speech?"

"I expected you to care about my feelings and take out your anger on an ice cream bucket or on your laptop but not on Freddy!"

"Oh that. Listen I'm sorry it didn't mean anything at all-"

"Why shouldn't it? After all you 'survivors' have to stick together right?"

Angela said sarcastically.

"Oh god not you too." Adie groaned. "I don't want to lose you as a friend too."

Angela got up from the couch and began piling her dirty clothes into a laundry basket. "It's too late now. You should've thought about that before acting like a complete bitch and making out with the guy I liked."

"But Angela it didn't mean anything! It was just a spur of the moment thing I was angry at Micah and used Freddy to get over it." Adie persisted.

Angela furiously threw a tank top into the basket. "It doesn't matter why you did it the fact is you did it Adie. And then you didn't even have the decency to apologize to me or to Freddy. You just went on with your life and now you're apologizing because you realize I'm mad at you. It just doesn't work that way."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Adie begged.

Angela shoved aside her purse, the contents of it slipped out, and scoffed. "I don't suppose your 'psychic powers' can turn back time can they?"

Adie looked at her sadly, searching for a twinkle of humor in her eyes but found none. Her green eyes were cold and distant.

Angela took the last article of clothing and dumped it into the basket. Then she began to leave towards the laundry room but stopped abruptly.

Adie hoped she had changed her mind and was going to forgive her.

Angela however just looked at her with the same icy expression and said, "The mail came today there was a letter from the Dean for you. It's on the counter." She closed the door behind her.

Adie skulked over to the counter and opened the letter.

Dear Miss Chantal,

I have received notice of your excessive absences to all your classes and of your poor grades. I accepted you into this school under the impression that you would excel academically and am very disappointed over the fact that you don't seem to have much appreciation for this wonderful educational opportunity. There are many other students who would have loved to be in your position students I might add that focus more on their studies rather than their personal lives. Therefore, the Board and I have decided that rather than expelling you we are giving you two weeks to bring up all your grades. We find this a very gracious offer and we hope that you live up to it. If you don't and if your excessive absences continue, we will be forced to formally expel you from this university.

Sincerely, Dean Charleston

Adie ripped up the letter and despite herself she began to cry. She wasn't going to be able to bring up all her grades she was too behind because of all the Death drama from the past months and all her personal problems. She was going to be kicked out and would have to go and live at home once again with her more than unwilling parents. Wendy and Angela already hated her, Kevin and Freddy most probably did too or were going to, she had been used for information by the one guy she actually liked, everyone who had read the newspaper now ostracized her, and she was going to get kicked out of the only place that truly felt like home. She continued to cry until she noticed that one of the few things that had slipped out of Angela's purse was a bottle full of pills, pain meds to be exact.

Adie clenched her fists and sobbed. Her escape from it all was staring her right in the face. Her mind immediately began going over the many reasons why she shouldn't do it but Adie couldn't help but think about the reasons she should do it. No one would miss her, not her parents, not Wendy or Kevin, not Freddy, not Angela, and certainly not Micah. Besides, she was meant to have died a long time ago she would be giving Death what he wanted. She would be saving Bludworth the trouble of having to think up an inventive death for her later on in life. Maybe this was all supposed to happen. If there was one thing she had learned from Bludworth was that everything happened for a reason. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Adie stood up stiffly and walked over to the little orange bottle. She picked it up cautiously as if it was going to bite her and fiddled with the child-proof cap. When the cap fell to the floor Adie shuddered and poured some pills into the palm of her shaking hand. She dry-swallowed them all and sat in the couch, calmly awaiting her death.

*** Creightonne hid behind the stone pillar, his newly purchased binoculars in hand. Adie's roommate had just left the room leaving Adie all alone. He was wearing a long raggedy coat over his blood-stained clothes that he had paid a homeless person $50 for. He would've killed the guy for it but there were too many spectators underneath the bridge. Confident in his new disguise Creightonne walked into Waverly Hall and started up the stairs to the second floor.

*** Freddy walked inside 'Styling Do's' hair salon in search of Adie. He had to talk to her about what had happened and about the newspaper article.

"Do you know where Adie Chantal is?" he asked an elderly woman who was gelling a girl's hair.

His gothic appearance startled her monetarily but she eventually recovered her wits. "No not after her talk with Annabeth who strangely enough hasn't come back from her lunch break yet." She informed him briskly.

Freddy thanked her and left the store. All of a sudden, he heard a slight moan from the mail truck next to him. He carefully looked inside and saw no driver. The driver, Mick, who was well-known in McKinley, was probably at the bar across the street.

He started for his car when he heard the moan again. This time Freddy crouched down to look underneath and almost yelled out when a limp bloody hand reached out for him. There was someone who was hurt underneath the truck. Freddy backed up and took a deep breath. Then he swung his arm and the truck telekinetically moved forward revealing a slim young woman who was convulsing and choking on her own blood.

"Oh bloody hell. Help! Someone help!" Freddy cried. He moved over to the woman and took her hand reassuringly. It was obvious that she didn't have much time left.

The elderly woman from the salon hurried outside and gasped.

"Call the cops!" Freddy ordered.

The woman nodded and sped inside the store to use the phone.

"Adie. H-he's after her…" the woman on the ground choked out.

Freddy's eyes widened. "Are you Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded and lost consciousness.

*** Adie breathed heavily. She was feeling weak and dizzy and was sweating insanely. She was dying. Weakly, she got up and balanced herself by holding on to the wall. She had to get help she didn't want to die. She fell over onto the door and groaned then gripped the doorknob, about to run out of the room and cry for help. Suddenly, the door opened from the outside and Adie was knocked down to the floor, barely breathing.

Creightonne walked in and locked the door. He took one look at Adie and smiled deviously. "This will be easier than I thought."

He raised the knife over her forehead when he realized something. He could use Adie to get to Wendy Christensen. "I'm not through with you yet." He muttered.

He grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and looked for Wendy's name in her contacts. He found it at the end and quickly dialed. Her answering machine came up.

"Yes hello this is Creightonne Black the guy that's tried to kill you a bunch of times, I'm sure you're dying to see me again but you know who's really dying? Your friend Adie. She appears to have overdosed and she's got my knife over her neck so I suggest you hurry over her unless you want me end her suffering right now. You've got 30 minutes. Be here alone by then and we'll work this all out. Don't even think about calling the cops and yes that includes your husband because I've got a pretty good view of the college campus from here and if I as so much hear a siren I'll slice Adie's neck. Have a nice day." Creightonne said in a falsely sweet voice. When he hung up he threw the cell phone to the floor.

"Now let's get you off the floor." He grunted picking Adie up and throwing her weak body onto the couch. All of a sudden, there was the sound of a doorknob turning. After finding the door locked the person outside took out their keys and there was a jingling sound.

Creightonne smiled. 'Ah Déjà vu."

Author's Note: There's a dramatic chapter for you! Hopefully you all liked it and hopefully I can squeeze in most of the characters into the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Brink of Death

Author's Note: The successful murder attempt is in this chapter along with two other people who will be/are in dire condition and might also die in the next chapter. That's Creightonne for you! Well the only characters that won't be in this chapter are Corra and Micah but they will be in the next chapter I hope, you know my planning sucks. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy!

Creightonne hid behind the stove in the kitchen next to the door just as Angela walked into the apartment, laundry basket in hand. "Adie your t-shirt is-" She was interrupted by the whack to the head she received after Creightonne slammed her with a frying pan. She slumped to the floor, the laundry strewn across the floor.

Creightonne looked at the frying pan with an ironic smile. "Huh I thought that only happened in movies."

A meek Adie waved a limp hand in Creightonne's direction. However, her telekinetic powers only managed to tug the pan back slightly.

Creightonne burst out laughing. "Maybe if you hadn't overdosed you would've had enough power to disarm me. You should've listened to those speakers in school; drugs hurt."

Adie clenched her fist and her eyes welled up. "Please don't kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her-yet. She'll make a great bargaining tool for you her safety might give you the will to survive until Wendy arrives." Creightonne began searching his black bag for the other supplies he had purchased; duct tape and rope. You'd think it would've looked suspicious to the store owner if a man in a baggy coat wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap came in to buy such suspicious supplies but no such luck.

He tied Angela's wrists and legs with the rope and plastered the duct tape over her eyes and mouth. Then he did the same to Adie and propped them both up on one side of the couch. He plopped down on the other side of the couch and began looking at the clock, waiting.

*** "Annabeth Caseman, age 20. Multiple stab wounds to the back and throat." A paramedic cried out to Wendy and Rosemary.

Rosemary and Wendy had come to a mutual ignorance of each other which was demonstrated as Rosemary wordlessly pushed past Wendy and rolled the cart with Annabeth's body in it. Wendy began to follow tiredly; she was working overnight, when she noticed Freddy behind her.

'What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I found Annabeth outside the hair salon when I went looking for Adie and she told me… she told me that Adie was in danger." Freddy replied gravely.

Wendy was in momentary shock. She even forgot about the fact that she was angry at Adie. "W-what? Wait the stab wounds…its Creightonne. Creightonne's after her!" she yelled frantically.

"Christensen! Get over here we need you!" Rosemary shouted from the doorway of the hospital.

Wendy looked at her and Freddy torn. "I need to go and help save Annabeth. You go to Adie's apartment and get her the hell out of there." She ordered.

"What if she's not there?" Freddy inquired.

"Christensen!" Rosemary repeated, her eyes flashing and her short black hair with blue streaks whipping around her face.

"Then find her!" Wendy cried, exasperated. She hurried inside while Freddy dashed to his car.

*** "Is this your idea of a joke?" Ryan said fiercely when Kevin came into the station.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked innocently. He had taken up an extra shift in order to not be alone at his house with Corra knowing that it would infuriate Wendy.

"I'm talking about this article from 2005 about a freak rollercoaster accident that was emailed to me this morning." Ryan answered with a frown. He gestured at his computer screen and scoffed when and began to read a sentence. "A high school senior by the name of Wendy Christensen panicked seconds before the rollercoaster started ranting about a supposed 'premonition' that she had in which the coaster crashed. She along with a few others were kicked off the ride just before the deadly rollercoaster started and killed the remaining passengers onboard."

"I told you she could see things that we don't. And that's why I think we should investigate Creightonne Black."

"STOP IT! We are not going to pounce on a man on whom we have no evidence on."

"Wendy-"

"Wendy doesn't know shit! I know Wendy and she's a control-freak the type that hates roller-coasters. She probably began ranting about the coaster crashing in order to get off of it and what do you know it did crash. It was just a coincidence. I'm not going to let your wives pathetic hunches determine my job!"

Kevin had had enough and he literally punched some sense into Ryan who fell to the floor with a thump.

"Don't you dare insult Wendy like that ever again! And you know what I don't give a damn what you think anymore if you won't look into this guy I will!" Kevin seethed. He stomped out of the station, raging.

Ryan thanked the officer that helped him up and he walked into his office, his hand over his bleeding nose. With a moan he dropped down into his chair. In front of him was a newspaper which he began reading as a distraction from his pain.

*** Wendy inserted morphine into Annabeth's IV while Rosemary tended to Annabeth's stitches.

Wendy's cell phone beeped and she quickly answered expecting a call from Freddy but instead it was a voicemail message.

"Yes hello this is Creightonne Black the guy that's tried to kill you a bunch of times, I'm sure you're dying to see me again but you know who's really dying? Your friend Adie. She appears to have overdosed and she's got my knife over her neck so I suggest you hurry over here unless you want me end her suffering right now. You've got 30 minutes. Be here alone by then and we'll work this all out. Don't even think about calling the cops and yes that includes your husband because I've got a pretty good view of the college campus from here and if I as so much hear a siren I'll slice Adie's neck. Have a nice day."

Wendy dropped her cell phone. It was Creightonne and he was at Adie's apartment where she had just sent Freddy to.

Suddenly, Annabeth began flat lining and the monitors near her went off. Rosie slammed the button on the wall behind her and began pressing her hands repeatedly on Annabeth's chest in an attempt to revive her. Nurses with a defibrillator machine filed in and began assisting her while Wendy stood there stiffly. Then she headed towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Rosemary shouted.

"I need to help a friend!" Wendy responded hastily.

"If you leave you'll be fired!" Rosemary warned, still trying to revive Annabeth.

"Your dream come true huh?" Wendy retorted before rushing out.

*** Angela groaned as she began to gain consciousness. Creightonne sighed.

"Damn it." He glanced at the clock and saw that there were 15 minutes left. He ran to the kitchen and found a local map in a drawer. The nearest bay was a few blocks away.

He walked over to Angela and began to pick her up when Adie crawled over to him, grabbed the pan, and struck him on the head.

Creightonne fell to the floor lifelessly.

Adie crawled slowly to where Angela was and started to unbind her.

Creightonne woke up and angrily took his knife from his pocket. He stabbed her once in the back but that was all it took to kill the already dying Adie.

She fell to the floor beside him, her green eyes suddenly glassy and blood streaming down her back.

Creightonne roared in anger, he had just lost his leverage. But… Wendy didn't have to know that Adie was dead.

He stood up and stepped over her body and snatched the nearest sweater from the pile of clothes on the floor. He put it on her, covering her bleeding back and laid her down on the couch.

Angela groaned once again and Creightonne picked her up and left the apartment.

*** The sounds of crashing waves enlightened Creightonne and he smiled deviously. The only light guiding him was from the moon. Angela's curled body wriggled in his arms. He quickly ran to the edge of the bay and looked below. There was about a ten-foot deep body of water with rocks beneath him. Creightonne swung his arms and sent Angela's unconscious body into the icy waters below.

Author's Note: Adie is dead, Annabeth and Angela are on the verge of death, Freddy and Wendy are heading right into Creightonne's trap, and Micah and Corra will be causing some more drama in the next chapter! To Ryan and Micah's creators; their nice side of their personalities will soon be shown don't worry! Hopefully, this was a shocking and likeable chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Breathe

Author's Note: This story will probably have 2 or 3 more chapters and I'll be updating frequently so I can finish it before my finals which I desperately need to study for. This will have a Grey's Anatomy-like scene in it so the credit for that scene goes to the show.

Angela sank deeper and deeper into the cold depths of the waters. Her hair floated around her like seaweeds and her face was a pale blue shade. She struggled desperately to break free of the sleepy sensation that kept her unconscious but the light was ever so enticing…

*** Freddy slammed the door to his car closed and ran down the lane towards the university. He had been forced to park blocks away due to the restricted parking at the university. A dark figure yards away caught his eye and he hurried after it, hoping it to be Adie.

However it was a guy who Freddy recognized to be Micah when he tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Micah inquired.

"I can ask the same thing about you." Freddy retorted.

"I'm here to visit Adie I need to speak to her." Micah answered with a frown.

"What could you two possibly have to talk about? You ruined her and her friend's lives."

"That's why I need to talk to her. I have to apologize."

"I don't think she wants your apology." Freddy growled.

Surprisingly enough, Micah didn't snap back and instead he hung his head. "I know I don't deserve anything from her and I know that what I did was wrong. It's always been my dream to publish a story. So I figured that if I had to use people to get my way who cared because I would be living my dream. But then I met Adie and she wasn't like anyone else she was…special. She made me actually think about manipulating others for my advantage. But then my shyness and insecurities crept up again. I was afraid that if I told her about the interview beforehand, she would just assume I was using her and leave like she ended up doing."

"But you _were_ using her." Freddy pointed out.

"I didn't want to! I mean yes I did ask her out to get information out of her but at dinner before I began bombarding her with all those questions I enjoyed talking to her. I enjoyed spending time with her. For a moment I had almost forgotten about the reason why I asked her out. But then she mentioned her old boyfriend Kris and I had to pounce I had to give it a shot. But I truly did care about her." Micah confessed.

Freddy was a bit moved until he remembered the article.

"Then why did you decide to publish that book?"

"I called the publisher the day that Adie flipped me off and kissed you. I did it out of anger and spite. Today I called them though and pulled the plug on the whole thing. The newspaper was even going to print out a refraction stating that it was all a mistake as long as I promised to not sell the rights to my book to anyone which means that I will never be able to publish my story. I was coming to tell Adie all of this tonight."

Freddy inspected his eyes. Behind the green brilliance was sincerity.

"Well I have to go and check up on Adie it's a bit of an emergency. You can talk to her on the way out." Freddy offered.

Micah smiled and followed Freddy to the campus.

*** Kevin opened the door to his apartment with a sigh of frustration. The house was dark except for one candle in the kitchen. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, took off his uniform shirt, and walked into Jason's bedroom to check up on him. Wendy's shift had ended a half hour ago so Kevin walked in expecting her inside but instead Jason was sleeping peacefully in his crib, alone. Puzzled, Kevin walked into his and Wendy's bedroom to find Corra lying on his bed reading a magazine.

She was wearing the party dress that she had mentioned a few days ago along with a pair of heels. She appeared pleasantly surprised to see Kevin and grinned brightly.

"You're here! I was waiting for Wendy, she's late you know."

"There must have been an emergency at the hospital." Kevin assumed.

Corra stood up from the bed and strutted over to him. "Don't you ever get tired of it all? Working non-stop, never getting a chance to spend time with your son and coming home with an empty stomach to no dinner. That would definitely take its toll on me." She said, pouting.

Kevin shrugged uncomfortably. "We're both doing what we love and we spend time with Jason when we get home and on weekends."

"That doesn't sound like much of a life to me."

"Well it is." Kevin told her indignantly

"Wouldn't you much rather come home to a wife who cooks you a big dinner every night, spends every day with your child, and does _everything_ for you?" Corra said seductively, wrapping her arms around Kevin's neck.

"I er well…" Kevin lost his focus when he looked into Corra's eyes. She reminded him so much of Carrie…

Corra pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

*** "Help…help me…" Freddy stopped running and looked behind him cautiously.

"Did you hear that?" he questioned Micah.

"Hear what?" Micah asked him with a frown.

Freddy perked his ears but heard nothing. "I…never mind."

He worked up into a jog once more until he heard a nearby splash and stopped once again.

"Why don't you go and check up on Adie? Tell her to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible and meet me back at the car." Freddy ordered.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I need to check something out. Go."

Micah nodded and ran off.

Freddy closed his eyes and concentrated. "Help…" he had no idea how he was hearing these things but he knew it was there.

Walking instinctively through the grassy lanes leading to the university he caught a whiff of sea air. Sure enough, there was a bay only foots away. He headed towards it slowly and looked down at the deep waters below. Freddy gulped. He had always had a fear of the ocean because he felt a sense of danger in it like a Jaws movie.

His eyes found a ripple and two air bubbles. There was someone down there. Freddy looked back secretly wishing that maybe Micah had stayed behind. He wouldn't have had any problem jumping into the waters. Freddy breathed heavily and clenched his fists, scared. Then he sucked in a deep breath and jumped.

*** Micah was amazed to find the door unlocked. He gently pushed it open and found it eerily quiet. He spotted red hair on the couch facing the wall and he hurried over. Adie's eyes were closed and she looked a bit too pale. Micah took her weirdly cold hand and shook her softly. "Adie?" She fell to the floor, the back of her knit sweater soaked in blood. "Adie!" he screeched. It all went black as he was hit in the back of the head, pain searing through his skull.

Creightonne rolled his eyes dramatically. "Why do I feel as if this has been more than 30 minutes? Damn kids trying to be brave these days. I thought all they were supposed to do was beg for mercy and scream. But no I get stuck with the 'heroes'." He ranted. He dragged Micah's body into Adie's bedroom and hid him under the bed. There were 5 minutes left and no sign of Wendy.

*** Angela's eyelids snapped open and the first thing she did was close them again as the salty water stung her eyes. Her lungs felt tight and airless and she was about to throw her arms out and swim up until she realized that her arms were wrapped with tight rope as well as her legs. The pressure in her chest increased and while she continued to fight for her life her heart slowly started to beat slower and slower.

*** Micah groaned and got to his feet but instantly regretted it as he found himself in a dark corridor.

"Hello?" his voice rang and echoed in the strange room.

"Hello." A familiar voice responded.

Micah spun around to see Adie alive and smiling.

"Oh crap. I'm dead."

*** Freddy shuddered violently when he crashed into the waters. Digging his nails nervously into the palm of his hand, he swam down deeper into they bay his eyes searching the waters. Then he saw it; a still body floating calmly at the bottom. Freddy waded downwards and gasped internally when he saw that the figure was Angela. He swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and swam to the surface in desperate need of a breath of fresh air. Suddenly, the pant leg of his jeans got caught on a hook. He frantically shook his leg in an effort to escape but nothing happened. His fears were coming true. Looking at the deadly still Angela next to him Freddy frowned and released her. Then he harshly swung his arm and telekinetically shoved Angela to the surface in hopes that she would regain consciousness. In hopes that she wasn't dead. He swayed his arm in the direction of the hook but it wouldn't budge. Freddy gasped for air inhaling water in the process and clawed at the water struggling to swim up. He swung his arm again at the hook but it still wouldn't move. All of a sudden, something happened. He felt a peaceful sensation sweep by him and there was a faint flash of white light. His leg was freed from the hook and he was able to make it to the surface. He gasped when his head shot up from the water and breathed in the cool brisk air. A hand reached out for him from above and he saw Angela, drenched in water and panting heavily. Freddy gripped her hands as they were still tied together and allowed himself to be pulled out of the water. They both crumpled to the ground breathing heavily. Angela was clutching at her chest painfully. "We need…to get you…to the hospital." Freddy choked out.

Angela shook her head. "I n-need to get to A-Adie something is w-wrong."

Freddy's eyes grew when he remembered his mission. He shakily got to his knees and grimaced when he found his cell phone dead. "I'm sure that Micah got her out of the dorm room. We need to get you to the hospital." He insisted.

"I d-don't need a hospital I'm p-perfectly fine." She protested while Freddy untied her ankles and wrists.

Freddy didn't buy it. "I'll check up on Adie after we go to the hospital."

Angela didn't get a chance to argue as Freddy pulled her towards his car.

*** "You're dead for the time-being. Unless someone saves you and you solve your unresolved issues." Adie told Micah.

Micah was still goggling at her in amazement. "What unresolved issues can I possibly have? And aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

Adie smiled grimly. "You just answered your own question."

Micah turned a deep red. "Is this about our fight?"

"It's holding you back from either life or death. When you saw me dead something happened inside you, you lost a part of yourself. Anger and sadness does that to you."

"Adie I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just got too caught up with my dream and didn't care if I hurt anyone along the way. Please forgive me."

Adie scrutinized him. "You're not the bad guy you think you are. You've obviously got your kinks but if you would stop all of this manipulative crap you'd be more yourself. This isn't you."

Micah gazed at her sadly. "I'll try."

Adie walked up to him, her face fiercely serious. "No, you won't_ try_ you'll do it."

Micah laughed and kissed her. Adie kissed him back.

*** Wendy parked in the alumni parking lot. Having been a former student and a good one at that she had somewhat special privileges. She threw her sweater over herself while she ran into Waverly Hall. The hallways of the first floor were loud and rowdy full of partying teens and drinking but the second floor was strangely quiet for a Friday night. Wendy stopped in the room next to Adie's and braced herself. She had defeated Death itself and cheated it various times but she had never defended herself against a human being so evil. Closing her eyes she breathed lightly.

*** The defibrillator machine shocked Annabeth one last time and still no pulse. Rosemary stepped away from Annabeth's body with an exasperated look. "Time of death 12:15". She ran a hand through her hair and ran out not being able to bear the sight of Annabeth's dead body.

Author's Note: How was Freddy able to hear voices? Will Micah live? And what about Wendy who's about to face off with a homicidal maniac? Let's not forget about Corra who just crossed the line with Kevin. What will happen next? It'll all be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Time To Fight

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! By the way the story will officially have 2 more chapters left.

Kevin pushed Corra away with a disgusted glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Corra scowled and placed both hands on her waist. "I'm giving you what you want. Wendy isn't right for you Kevin. She's going to ruin your life and turn you into a 9 to 5 guy which I'm sure you don't want to be. You need a little more fun in your life. Wendy's a nice girl but she's not exactly the club type."

Kevin scoffed. "Wendy might not be the partying type but I'm fine with that. She's incredibly smart, beautiful, compassionate, and brave. She's the one for me and that's more than I can say for you."

Corra rolled her eyes and strode out the room in a huff. She began snatching her belongings from the living room hastily. "Fine be that way but when you finally have enough I won't be here anymore. I quit."

Before leaving she added, "Tell Jason I'll miss him."

Kevin sighed and shook his head. "This has been a _long_ day."

The house phone rang and to his surprise it was Ryan on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"I just finished reading a very interesting newspaper article concerning you and your wife and let's just say that you've made a believer out of me-for now. So I checked up on that bus incident and unlike at the hospital scene, our guy forgot to wipe away the fingerprints. Besides the bus driver's fingerprints there was another set of prints; belonging to Creightonne Black. You were right."

"That's great man. Now are we going to go after him or what?"

"We need a warrant before we could interrogate him. I can get one most definitely but it might be a while."

"I don't think we have a while. Wendy's missing. Normally I would think that she's working overtime at the hospital but she always calls either me or the baby sitter to check up on Jason and she hasn't done either."

"What makes you think Creightonne is behind this?"

"It's just this…feeling that I have."

"Oh what you're psychic too?"

"Funny. No I'm just a good husband in my opinion and I can tell when something is wrong with Wendy. We've been through a lot together."

"Alright then. I'll put out a report on him, if anyone sees him he'll be in our custody in a blink of an eye and hopefully by then we have the warrant."

"Thanks Ryan I really appreciate it."

"No problem. And I owe you an apology man."

"Don't worry that punch to the nose you took is enough for me."

Ryan laughed. "See ya later man."

Kevin hung up and grabbed an old band t-shirt he had hanging in his closet. After throwing it on, he went into Jason's room and carefully scooped him up in his arms. Then he turned off all the lights in the house and holding Jason tightly, left for the hospital.

*** "Servano! Where the hell is Christensen?" Wendy and Rosemary's attending demanded.

Disgruntled Rosemary looked at him stressfully. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know you're both interns you're supposed to stick together?"

"She left."

"You mean she left to go use the restroom or to have a snack right? Because if you're telling me that Christensen left the hospital knowing that she had a critical patient and before her shift ended then there will be some serious consequences."

Rosemary gazed at the floor intently. "Wendy's at the nurse's station. She'll be here soon." She lied grudgingly.

The attending's stare softened and he nodded curtly before departing.

Rosemary tucked a strand of hair behind her ear thoughtfully. "HELP!" an alarmed voice cried.

She whirled around to see a Goth kid holding a girl up by the shoulders. She looked extremely weak as if she would crumble to pieces if someone as so much poked her, her face was white as a ghost, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Rosemary asked, motioning at a nurse to bring over a gurney.

"S-she was thrown into a bay and was unconscious when I fished her out and she seemed fine but now she lost consciousness again and she won't stop shaking. I-I don't know…"

"Ok sir what's your name?"

"Freddy. Freddy Goodrich." He answered.

Rosemary blinked remembering the name from the newspaper article. "Wendy's friend?"

"Uh yes why does that-"

"Do you know where she is?" Rosemary inquired, loading Angela hurriedly on the gurney.

"What do you mean? Isn't she here?" Freddy asked panicky.

"No she left about a half hour ago, some big emergency."

Freddy's face turned as white as Angela's.

Rosemary pushed Angela's cart an available room and yelled out for a crash cart.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know she appears to have severe hypothermia we have to get her temperature back to normal." She responded while for the second time that day nurses arrived to the room with a defibrillator machine and she compressed Angela's chest.

Freddy left the room in search of a phone. He found a wall one and punched in Wendy's number swiftly. It went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He returned to Angela's room and found himself in a situation. Wendy and Adie or Angela?

*** Wendy barged into Adie and Angela's dorm room and had to avoid tripping over the discarded clothing on the floor.

"Close the door quietly behind you and lock it. Don't try anything or your friend Adie will regret it." A voice spoke up from the couch.

Wendy did as asked and tip-toed further into the room.

"Were you followed?"

"No I keep promises and I hope you do too."

"Exactly what promise did I make?"

"That you wouldn't hurt Adie as long as I came unaccompanied."

"Ah that."

Wendy stopped in front of the couch and Creightonne stood up and turned around.

"Where is she?" Wendy questioned carefully.

Creightonne gestured at a figure on the couch with his head.

Wendy sauntered over to the couch and looked down to see a limp Adie who looked like she was sleeping. But despite no signs of bleeding being a doctor and having empathy powers Wendy knew better. She was dead. She felt an angered presence behind her and ducked to the ground just as Creightonne slashed at the space where she would've been with the knife.

Creightonne cried in fury as Wendy jumped to her feet. She dodged another attack and sped towards the door. She managed to unlock the door but Creightonne clenched her shoulder roughly and pulled her back, throwing her to the floor. Wendy winced as the sleeve of her sweater was slashed off by Creightonne's knife. Rolling away Wendy grabbed an article of clothing and threw it at Creightonne's face momentarily blinding him and giving her a chance to get to her feet.

Wendy sprinted into Adie's bedroom and slammed the door shut. She frantically locked it and leapt away from the door when Creightonne's knife went straight through the door. Wendy's breath caught in her throat and she dashed to the window. Naturally, it wouldn't open. She shouted in frustration as Creightonne threw his weight against the door and kept hacking at it with the knife. She felt as if she was in the climatic moment of a bad horror movie and kept searching for a way out. The closet caught her eye, maybe there was something in there that could help. On the way she tripped over someone's leg and she found Micah's body hidden underneath Adie's bed. Wendy pulled him out and saw blood trickling from his head.

Suddenly, the door broke from its hinges and Creightonne emerged from outside the features of his face contorted in anger. "You bitch! This is for my brother!"

Wendy pushed Micah aside from Creightonne's range and the knife went straight through her stomach.

***Adie looked up seeing something that Micah couldn't and smiled. "It's time for you to go." She told him solemnly.

"Will I be alive?"

"You solved your unresolved issues so yes you will be returned to your body but whether you live or not depends on Wendy." Adie replied.

"Wendy?"

"You'll see. Now just walk towards the light." She pointed at the end of a lit hallway.

Micah sighed in relief and sadness and grinned at Adie. "We're good?"

She chuckled. "We're good. Oh and tell Freddy that I hope he enjoys my mind-reading powers. He deserves them."

Micah decided to not question anything and trotted to the light.

*** "He was last seen purchasing several items including rope and duct tape at a convenience store next to McKinley University." Ryan informed Kevin over the phone.

"McKinley University? That's where Adie is. Can you send some units over there?" Kevin requested.

"Well we got the warrant issued and he didn't respond so technically he can be considered a prime suspect. So yeah I'll send some patrol cars over but it might take a while because we're backed up; there was an accident on 5th lane."

"Thanks man." Kevin ended the call and was surprised to see Freddy pacing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here? Have you seen Wendy?" Kevin asked him.

Freddy looked up at him in dual surprise. "Um no haven't you?"

Kevin shook his head.

Freddy sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "Aw crap she must be with Adie."

Kevin's heart nearly stopped. "She's with Adie?"

Freddy shrugged. "I think so. Apparently she left the hospital after she sent me to the university to look for Adie so my guess is that after she didn't hear from me she went after Adie."

"But why what's wrong with Adie? I thought she was mad at her."

"Wendy thinks that Creightonne is after Adie."

"What do you think?"

"I think she may be right because I just found Angela, Adie's roommate, dumped in a bay after being knocked unconscious when she went to the dorm room and I sent Micah to the dorm room as well. I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh god. Can you take care of Jason while I go check up on all this?"

"No I'll go and you stay here with Angela. If something's happened to Adie that's bad enough for Wendy. Now if something happens to you, it'll kill her. I'll go."

Kevin looked at him with newfound admiration and reached for his gun holster. "If that bastard really is there you're going to need this." Freddy gripped the gun nervously and nodded. He left the hospital, his heart pounding erratically in his chest.


	13. Over

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This can be considered the last chapter as the next one is the epilogue. Thanks to Oggytheogre321 for the song recommendation but I stuck with the song 'I Miss You' By Blink182 for the funeral since it was Adie who died. Enjoy and please review!

Wendy winced for show just to give Creightonne the satisfaction then smirked and disappeared in a flash of reddish light must to his chagrin. Astral Wendy returned to Wendy's actual body outside the dorm room and she was tempted to run away until she remembered that Micah was still inside. If she screamed for help Micah would most likely end up like Adie so instead Wendy returned to the dorm room just as Creightonne left Adie's bedroom. "Why are you doing this!" Wendy yelled, trying to buy some time.

Creightonne bared his teeth like some sort of ravage animal. "My brother Thomas was on Devil's Flight the night that it derailed. I read that you had been there and that you had had a premonition of it derailing beforehand. You could've saved him but you didn't. Instead you chose to save the other ignorant freaking brats onboard. Your 'friends'."

Wendy felt a sensation of complete shock and guilt surge through her. Then one of relief when she realized that Creightonne probably wasn't going to try anything as long as she didn't. "It wasn't up to me who got off the roller coaster. If it was I would've had them save everyone onboard, why would I leave my boyfriend and best friend behind to die over kids that I didn't even like? Besides, everyone who got off the rollercoaster died in even worse freak accidents."

"Everyone except you and Kevin who you just happened to marry sometime later. You two were saved while all those other kids who quote, 'I didn't even like' died." He retorted, gripping his knife so tightly that it cut into the palm of his hand.

"You think I let them die on purpose? You think I let my own sister die on purpose?"

"A sister who you never got along with."

"How did you-"

"I spent the years after Thomas's death researching everything I could about you Wendy. I probably know you more than you know yourself. And if I had to mug or kill a few people along the way so be it. As long as I had my revenge." He said creepily.

Wendy gulped. "Whatever you think you know is completely wrong. I would never let innocent people die if I had the choice. Why else would I have helped other from other accidents? For the fun of it?"

"It's not up to me to question your motive, that's all on you. All I know is that you killed my brother and you're going to pay." He growled viciously, swinging the knife at her.

Wendy dodged it and squeezed in another question in hopes that it would distract him. "Then why were you after Adie too? What did she do to you?"

"Other than the fact that she was a great bargaining tool she was a visionary which means that she also let others die and she was a survivor something that my brother should've been." Creightonne hissed.

This time he aimed low and Wendy jumped back. She ran through the small kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator door which acted as a defense wall for a few seconds while she ran for the bedroom once more. She shook Micah harshly and he groaned, alive. Wendy pulled him up and pushed him onto the bed hoping that the force of the impact would wake him up.

Creightonne entered and let out a cliché battle cry before lunging at Wendy. Micah was now wide awake and his eyes widened when he felt something weird in his hand and found it surrounded in a swirl of white lights.

Wendy took a hit to the arm but fought the pain as Creightonne tried for her again. Something inside him urged Micah to try something and he waved his arm. Wendy literally flew and flipped over Creightonne's body flexibly. She landed gracefully behind him and without even trying to figure out how it had all happened punched him in the face when he twirled around. Creightonne fell to the floor and dropped the knife, bleeding.

Wendy furiously grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up, throwing him to the wall with amazing strength, all her. "That was for Preston." She said calmly. When he slumped to the floor and attempted to stand up again Wendy kicked him in the stomach. "That was for Kataniya."

Creightonne howled in pain and meekly stood up in front of her but Wendy was prepared as she kneed him right in the chin. This time when he fell he began coughing up blood. "From what I last saw of her that was for Annabeth." She roared. Yanking the antenna off the cheap television next to her Wendy began slamming his face in with it. "And this is for Adie!" she screamed wildly. She continued hitting him repeatedly with the antenna until he passed out. Wendy breathed heavily for a few moments before scurrying over to Micah. "How did you do that?" she huffed.

Micah stared at his hand incredulously. "I don't know. I think maybe…I think maybe Adie gave me a little magical boost."

"H-how?"

Micah smiled and looked up. "I've learned today to stop asking questions and just go with the flow."

Wendy smiled sadly and helped him up, not noticing that Creightonne who never stays unconscious for long reached for his knife and got to his knees behind her.

"NO!" Micah yelped.

Wendy spun around to see Creightonne standing, the knife inches away from her face. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a bullet shot straight through Creightonne's chest, splattering blood all over Wendy's face, something she was strangely already used to. He collapsed to the floor, the grip on the knife he held in his hand slackened and it fell pointing straight at Wendy in a weird last sign of hate.

Freddy stood behind Creightonne panting and Kevin's gun shaking in his hand.

"Thanks." Wendy gasped.

Freddy nodded in disbelief and stuck the knife in his pocket then he walked over and held up Micah whose hand had gone back to normal. Wendy let go and trotted over to Creightonne's body wanting to know if he was truly dead as police sirens rang in the air.

"It's over." Freddy sighed.

Wendy laughed darkly. "Don't say that every time someone says that in a horror movie the bad guy miraculously comes back to life."

Freddy and Micah didn't respond.

Policemen piled into the dorm room and began bombarding them with questions and surveying the bloody scene before them. Wendy brushed past them in a daze and entered the living room. Adie's body was now surrounded with two paramedics who were checking her fatal injuries. Wendy walked up to her body and burst into tears. Adie couldn't be dead. She was Adie. She survived everything. Adie was the sole survivor of the McKinley Cruise Ship Disaster. She couldn't be dead. Ryan sought out Wendy and pulled her into a comforting hug but nothing could help ease the pain. Nothing would bring her back.

*** Preston's funeral had been fancy and well-attended. Wendy, Kevin, Freddy, and Micah had attended all feeling guilty that they didn't know Preston all that much.

Kataniya's and Annabeth's however had been small and somber but more sentimental in a sense. There had been many hospital workers even Rosemary, at Kataniya's and the whole hair salon staff at Annabeth's along with their families of course.

Now Wendy was at Adie's funeral leaving roses, Adie's favorite flowers, on top of her coffin. Tears welled up in her eyes and Kevin pulled her away gently.

**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time**

Freddy and Micah stared at them solemnly, their hands in their pockets.

**And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight**

A fully recovered Angela placed a sliver bracelet that she had given Adie for her birthday on top of the coffin and stifling a cry buried her face in Freddy's shoulder. Freddy patted her softly struggling to not cry. Struggling to not admit to himself that he head seen something like this coming.

**Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head**

Micah closed his eyes, thinking of the new book he was writing; A Remarkable Person. It was going to be an autobiography based on Adie's life dedicated completely to her. Wendy had asked him a few days prior to the funeral to not let the newspaper print the refraction. That no matter what anybody believed she wanted Adie to be honored as a visionary that had saved lives and if that meant that it affected her life she was fine with it.

**I miss you, miss you**

Freddy and Kevin the only other survivors had agreed as well, they were all putting their personal lives behind them for her. And maybe it wouldn't be all that bad when people got used to it. Micah was going to publish an apology in the story to Adie, Kevin, and Freddy and the cover for it was already forming in his mind. It was going to be a picture of Adie with her boyfriend Kris that Angela had found in her room.

**Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head**

Rosemary had attended the funeral as well and was actually holding Jason in her arms kids were possibly the only type of people she had a soft spot for. And admittedly Wendy was starting to grow on her.

**I miss you, miss you**

Wendy wiped her wet eyes but smiled slightly when she saw Jason. She was currently unemployed. Not because she had been ratted out by Rosemary on the contrary Rosemary had completely covered for her something that still surprised Wendy. She had quit her job the night after the accident because she felt the need to do something different. She wanted to help people that was her passion but not at the expense of her family and not at the expense of her own feelings. Adie would've wanted her too. She had also gone to Creightonne's funeral all by herself and she had been the only attendant besides the priest himself. Even though he had been a killer who had taken her friends away from her and god knows how many more people he had been a person who merely wanted revenge for his brother's death which he had blamed her for. Of course feeling guilt and pity for him didn't change any of his actions or the hatred she felt for him but she felt it was the right thing to do.

Kevin kissed her lightly on the head and walked over to Rosemary when he saw Jason wake up.

Ryan stepped next to her, frowning. "I'm sorry for not believing you. If I had maybe Adie wouldn't be dead right now. Maybe-"

Wendy held up her hand to stop him. "Don't apologize for being careful I'm that way too. You made up by it by believing me eventually and saving Freddy, Micah, and I. Just learn to be a little more open-minded."

Ryan eyed her with a look of admiration and disbelief. Then he sighed and looked away casually. "I heard you quit your job at the hospital."

"Yes I did." Wendy said nonchalantly, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well seeing as how you've made a believer out of me and seeing as how you've obviously got abilities…how would you feel about a job as a paranormal consultant to the police?"


	14. Epilougue

Macy Star raced through the woods her assailant following, rifle in hand. The assailant was none other than her own step-father.

"Come on Macy help me out here. It won't hurt that much. I'll make it quick I promise." He said mockingly.

Macy huffed and she swiped away the branches and leaves that scraped her arms. Then in what felt like twisted irony due to her love for horror movies, she tripped over a rock and her step-father caught up and dragged her off, her screams echoing in the once serene forest.

*** Wendy opened her eyes, all sorts of emotions swirling inside her almost chaotically. She placed Macy's scarf down onto Ryan's desk and looked at him and the detective in front of her. "It was her step-father, Richard Turner." She informed them.

The detective raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

Ryan laughed. "Trust me on this one Rex, this girl sees it all. She's helped us all out on more unsolved cases than any other 'consultant' in the business." He assured the detective honestly.

The detective still didn't seem sure.

"His motive was getting her inheritance money. If Macy dies before her 21st birthday which just so happened to be a week from her the day she was murdered, the money goes to her husband which is why he was your main suspect. But if you check in on Mr. Star other than the fact that he is still obviously depressed because of his wife's death, he is much paler and weaker. He's being poisoned. I'm not sure with what but you told me that he goes to the country club every Sunday and coincidentally so does Richard Turner. He could've tainted Mr. Star's food or drink while he was there. If Macy's husband was to die as well the money would go to her mother who died a little over a year ago under mysterious circumstances which you should look into, so seeing as how there is no other immediate family the money would go to Macy's step-father." Wendy explained simply.

The detective appeared to be satisfied. "And the body?"

"Hidden in the forest of the local park. Somewhere near the stream I'm guessing because I distinctively heard the distant sound of rushing water." She answered.

The detective smiled and stood up, holding out a hand. "Thank you very much for all the information Mrs. Fischer."

"Christensen." Wendy corrected grinning and shaking his hand.

Ryan led detective Rex to the door and Wendy walked over to Kevin's desk.

He kissed her passionately and smiled. "Hey babe I've got a mugging on 4th street that I have to cover but I'll be back by 6:00 for dinner and I've got reservations for a restaurant tomorrow night.

"That sounds great. Well I'm done here so I'm going to go home spend some time with Jason, cook dinner, and rent a movie for the night. By the way should we invite Freddy and Angela for dinner?" she questioned.

Kevin shrugged. "Sure if the lovebirds don't have anything better to do that is."

Wendy giggled. "I doubt it. They're probably exhausted from studying for their mid-terms but hey at least they get to spend time together at the university."

"True. What luck that Freddy's new roommate turned out to be Micah."

"It's not that big of a university." Kevin pointed out.

"Still it feels like fate or something."

"Right because Bludworth spends his time pairing up college roommates for the fun of it." Kevin said with a roll of his eyes.

Wendy slapped him playfully on the arm. "I'm not saying it's Bludworth I'm just saying it's a nice coincidence. Speaking of Bludworth let's invite his son over too. We haven't seen him in a while."

"Coincidences happen a lot in our lives. Well while you're at it just invite Micah over too. We might as well since the last time we saw him was at his book launch."

Wendy agreed and with a quick kiss left the police station.

*** Back at her apartment Rosemary was feeding Jason some baby food. Hearing that Wendy needed a new baby-sitter after Corra's departure Rosemary had volunteered to baby-sit for a few days until her vacation days at the hospital were over.

"Oh Christensen you're here." She said dismally. Rosemary actually enjoyed spending time with Jason and was disappointed when Wendy came.

"Yeah I need to start dinner early we're inviting some people over. Do you want to come?" Wendy offered.

Rosemary considered it. "Sure… what time?"

"6:30."

"I'll be here." Rosemary said nonchalantly, heading for the door. "Oh but Christensen,"

Wendy looked over at her.

"This changes nothing." Rosemary said meanly.

When she closed the door behind her Wendy laughed to herself. Guess some people really never did change.

She picked up Jason and wiped some food off his chin before taking him to his room and turning on some cartoons for him. Jason giggled cutely and pounded his little fists against the crib as Winnie the Pooh began singing a song.

Wendy beamed and went to her room. She jumped in her warm bed and reached for the phone on her bedside table. Adie's published biography was next to it and Wendy smiled sadly before taking the phone.

She dialed Freddy's number and his cheerier tone answered.

"Hey Wendy what's going on?"

"I'm inviting you, Angela, and Micah over to dinner tonight."

"That sounds cool. Thanks for the invite, we'll be there."

"Is everything going okay with you and Angela?"

"It's all going perfectly. She even helped me get a couple of music gigs."

"You're still studying music then?"

"Yeah I won't be becoming an accountant anytime soon."

"Well good luck with that. See you later."

"Bye."

Wendy hung up and started to look for Harry's, Bludworth's son's, number in her phonebook.

Suddenly, Julie and Adie appeared in her room.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Julie! Long time no see!"

Julie hugged her sister. "Sorry but us spirits were all still celebrating the fact that we're no longer under Death's control."

"Must be some party." Wendy remarked jokingly. Then she looked at Adie and her eyes saddened.

"How are you dealing with everything?"

Adie waved a careless hand. "Hey I was meant to have died a long time ago I've come to peace with it all. And now I can be with all my friends again. But I miss you, Kevin, Freddy, Angela, and Micah a lot too though."

"We miss you too. You guys should visit more often." Wendy reprimanded.

Adie and Julie chuckled in unison. "We will we will. But now we have to go. We just tracked down Paris Hilton and we've got a little surprise in store for her." Julie said deviously.

Wendy scoffed and waved goodbye when they vanished.

She sighed and plopped her head down on her pillow. There had been many times over the years when she had thought that it was all 'over' and that it was all going to be fine. But lying there having seen her sister and friend for the first time in a long time and knowing that her Kevin and Jason were safe and sound she knew. It really was all over for good this time. All was well.

Author's Note: There's the epilougue for you! There will not be a sequel to this story and I will not be writing anymore final destination stories anymore either so hopefully you enjoyed this last one. First off the plot of Wendy's vision was partly from a Nancy Drew book I read a while back so I take no credit for that. The survivors of the story were: Wendy, Kevin, Angela, Freddy, Micah, and Rosemary so congrats to their creators. Special thanks to **OggytheOgre321** for all the help and advice in the story! You're great! I'd also like to thank the following people who have constantly read and reviewed my final destination stories. You're all great too! It's in no particular order

SylviaMoon

Mr. Pancho 2012

Zackt2010

The New Divide

Mortalstandards

Mentosgoboom

FrostyFlakes

If I've forgotten anyone I'm really sorry but I just don't have the best memory! A real big sorry to MissMurderRaynelle who didn't get to submit a character and who was awaiting a story that I will regrettably not be writing. Sorry! Thank you all once again for creating characters, reading, favoriting, and reviewing!

P.S- Final Destination 5 is set to be released August 26, 2011!


End file.
